Angel of Darkness and The Bat
by Bloodmina
Summary: ok first fanfic... Raven is thrown into the world of harry potter after defeating her father and saving the world, problem is she needs to get back but will she find love and want to stay. Stay tuned! lol I'm horrible. Rated M for safety.
1. Raven and Hogwarts

Okay I'm re-doing my entire story so if chapters don't match up I'm sorry.

Nothing is mine so yeah

Any way's this is placed in the third book.

The evil red giant laughed at the little girl kneeling in front of him. Her clothes were torn to almost shreds. "You are no threat to me little girl! You survive only because I allow it, what chance do you have at defeating me, your almighty father!" The giant chuckled heartily.

"No! You are not my father!" The little girl screamed at the giant as she was developed into the woman she originally was. "Little retch- ah!" He was cut off by one of the light beams the long haired, pale woman shot from her hands as her temporally white cloak bellowed from the power that was building within. "Fathers are kind!" She shot him again. "Fathers protect you!" Another strong blast emitted from her hand landing on his chest making him stumble back further. "Fathers raise you!" Yet another blast and he landed on his knees in front of the strongest woman he has ever seen. But the demon would not tell his daughter that.

"I was protected by the monks and raised by my friends! This is my home and you are not welcomed here! Azserath metreon senthos!" The pure power that was coming from her blasted every thing back to how it was before Trigon came to earth.

The green boy known as beast boy rushed to the spot where Raven was suppose to be but she was not there. "Guys where's Raven?"

Mean while

Collapsing on the street, Raven looked around as her white cloak turned blue, she gasped. She was no longer in her home, she was in a small village plat form that read Hogwarts express on a near by sign. It was dark out. "Oh no!" She said aloud standing up quickly looking around. "Oh no 's righ' miss, The train doesn't get here till a little later." Shocked by the voice she whirled around to see what looked like a very large bear. When she took a closer look she noticed that it was a large man in brown with wild hair and a very wild beard.

"I-I'm lost?" She said confused looking around again. "Lost? Hogsmeade is straight ahead but you do look like a student. Are you from that American school I don't remember-Wait I know who you are, your one of those witch monks with no wand. I thought I recognized those robes. Had one at the Hogs Head a few months back. Strange fellow he was, looking for a circus of some sort and a muggle circus a' that. So how are ya lost did you lose your party?" The man asked seeming to remember that he was trying to help Raven.

"Um I was fighting then I ended up here? Where am I by the way?" Raven asked looking around as she pulled up the hood of her cloak filling the chill in the air. "Your in Hogsmeade. Now if your lost I suggest you head on up to the castle with some of the older students when they get here. Oh speak of the little devils." He said as he pointed to a scarlet train that was pulling up to the platform.

Storms of children and teenagers just a little younger than Raven poured out of the train and onto the platform. "First years over here! Oh by the way my name is Hagrid wha's yours?" She looked up into the furry mans face. "I'm Raven."

"Well Raven I suggest you follow those that are your age to the horseless carriages and speak to Dumbledor. He's the best Professor you could talk to, also the Headmaster good man he is, now go on." He rushed Raven away and started to shout again for the first years. Raven followed a group of four boys up to the carriages. She heard the laughter of the Three boys as there carriage magically pulled itself away. Raven nervously stepped into a carriage filled with boys dress in black and sneers on there faces one of them was platinum blonde.

Raven feeling uncomfortable quickly jumped out and waited for another carriage. A boy with black bushy hair and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead stood next to her. He was slightly looking at her through his round glasses, trying not to be obvious. He was about as tall as her but not by much. When the carriage came up they both went to climb in. The boy paused and gestured for her to go first. "Lady's first." Raven was slightly surprised and stepped in sitting across of the skinny boy as a red head and a bushy haired girl climbed in, and sat by the black haired boy.

"Hi my name is Harry. That is Ron and Hermoine." The boy said holding out his hand smiling at her. Raven reached out and shook it. "I'm Raven." She leaned back into her seat as he stared at her. She knew she shouldn't be pretending to be a monk but thinking to herself she figured that it couldn't hurt seeing as she use to be one.

"I thought those monks wore only white." The bushy haired girl said looking at Raven with interest. "Not me." She said looking out the window. "So Raven, are you going to school here?" Startled by Harry's question she didn't know what to say. "I'm not sure. I just literally popped up here."

"Well if you do get sorted don't go into Slytherin. Then again you might not have a choice. Well see you at the feast." Ron said casually as he jumped out of the carriage as soon as they pulled to a stop with Hermoine and Harry in tow.

Raven jumped out as well but tripped and landed on top of a sandy haired man with honey eye's. She looked into the honey eye's and jumped up dragging the man with her. "Sorry. That was completely my fault." She said blushing madly. "No problem Ma'am just going to see Dumbledore."

Raven walked on silently towards the amazing castle that was before her pausing only a moment to take in the view and then moved on towards the grand oak doors.

When the doors opened Raven went to the table filled with the oldest looking people in the room. "Professor Dumbledor?" She asked looking up and down the table till a man that looked like Merlin stood up proud and tall. "Yes my dear?" She walked down the table to shake his hand. "I'm Raven, I seem to be lost. In all honestly I don't even know where I am or how I came to be here."

The man known as Dumbledor was stunned for a moment and then smiled completely with his eye's twinkling. "I believe we should talk about this with Professors Snape and Lupin at a later time. But as along as your staying here, why don't you take a seat amongst the students or if it is alright with you sit with us at the teachers table seeing as you are a monk."

Raven concealed her shocked look and looked toward the man that was sitting in the chair by Dumbledore. The man was dress in black and had slightly greasy hair. Taking a seat by him black beetle eyes met purple. Raven looked to her right and her purple eyes met the honey colored eyes that belonged to the man she landed on earlier. "Ah hello again Ma'am." The scarred man said. Raven bowed her head and looked to the doors.

The doors opened and children of the ages of eleven rushed in. Names where called as the hat shouted Griffindor which was the red table where the black haired boy sat with his friends. Ravenclaw was the blue table, Hufflepuff was the gold table, and Slytherin was the green table where she saw a bleach blonde sitting with two large boys. The blonde looked up at her with surprise when he saw her then looked away with a sneer.

After the sorting was done Dumbldore stood and the room became quiet instantly. "Students Welcome back and to those of you that are new welcome. The Forest as always is forbidden and we also have a guest in our mist. Her name is Raven and she is a Monk from Azserath. I want you all to show her kindness and answer any questions she has. On other news Hogwarts will be playing host to the dementors of Azkaban." Raven was looking around at all the students missing a speech that Dumbledor was giving. "Now all of you enjoy the feast." He clapped his hands together and food magically appeared.

"So Raven how did you appear here?" Raven took a drink from her goblet and lowered her hood looking at the black haired man before answering. "I was fighting a demon with my friends then after my spell was done I ended up on the trains platform." The black colored eyes locked with hers with suspicion. "Where are you from again Raven?"

"America." He stared politely at her then frowned. "I don't believe you Miss Raven Rachael Roth." He whispered slightly shocked. "What?" Raven asked wide eyed and shocked at the use of her full name. "We'll visit the head master after dinner. Till then don't go any where."

Letting his words soak in for a few moments Raven used her powers to tip his goblet a little more so then the wine splashed on his face. Raven giggled a little as he gave her a scowl. Shrugging she smiled and started to eat while thinking of her friends, and how to get back home.

She could try flying there or try her T com. 'Oh yeah that's right it got destroyed in that stupid battle!' Raven thought violently to herself.

"So how are you liking the food?" She turned to see the honey eyed man smiling at her. "It is good better than tofu." She said facing him and smiling back. "I'm Remus Lupin. I'm the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Lupin said still smiling. "I'm Raven. Just a traveling monk or rather a lost monk."

"So how long have you been here." Raven asked as Lupin smiled at her. "Just started this year and I think I'll really like it. I remember going to school here when I was young." He said taking out a piece of chocolate and handing Raven one. "I don't like Chocolate that much." She said refusing but Lupin insisted. "There are Dementors around here and its always good to carry chocolate." Raven faked a smile. "They wont bother me."

It was after the feast and the students left the hall to go to bed. As for Raven she followed Dumbledor up to his office with Lupin and the black haired man in tow. They entered the office and all sat down while Dumbledor spoke While the black haired man gave Raven tea and she took it gladly taking a drink. "Well Raven we will start looking for a solution as soon as possible to get you back home in time. But first you need to tell us who you are and where you came from." Dumbledor said as the man with black hair sat next to Raven.

"I'm Rave Roth of the Teen Titans." Raven's hand flew to her mouth. That was not what she wanted to say. "And where are you from Raven Roth?" Dumbledor asked folding his hands and looking at her. "Jump City, from the U.S. Is where I'm currently residing but my true home is Azarath." She said feeling very uncomfortable that she was telling him every thing. "And how did you end up here?" He asked as Lupin took some candy.

"I was fighting a giant demon that was attacking our city. When I was done with my spell I was here on the platform. I don't know what happened." She said shrugging and gulping down the rest of the tea. "What year is it Raven?" Lupin asked catching on. Raven was confused. "It's 2007 of course."

Dumbledor sighed and Lupin choked on his tea. "Well this is a result of the Imperius curse." The black haired man said sipping on his tea. "I doubt it Severus. I seriously doubt it. Well Raven, I hate to disappoint you but it is September first 1993." Dumbledor said watching Raven closely. Her eye twitched and she took a deep breath as she levitated off the chair only an inch with her hair swirling around her. Letting out the breath she had been holding and closing her eyes she was on the chair again.

"Do you think you can help me get back to my own time?" Raven asked while all the Professor's looked at her. "We can try Raven but we don't know what to do. Severus and I will be working on it if you would stay at the school as a student for extra protection from Sirius Black." Dumbledor said smiling a little.

"it looks as if I don't have any other choice Headmaster. But if it's 1993 isn't the war going on still?" Raven asked pulling her hood down and noticing her long hair. She would cut it later. "The war ended twelve years ago but I do fear that it will continue soon. But you mustent tell us any thing if you know any thing about our world. Now in other news all we need to do is decide on what you shall do other than being a protector of the school. Yes we will get to that after your classes are set." Asked Dumbledor in a cheery voice.

"I don't have a choice now do I? I'll stay here and do what you need me to do." Raven sighed thinking about every thing then it hit her what time it was in Briton. "Wait don't you -" She was cut off completely by Dumbledor's demanding voice. "No you must not tell us what happens!"

"But Sirius Black-" Raven said quietly but stopped. "Alright I'll stay and keep my mouth shut." Dumbledor smiled and brought out the hat that shouted the house names. "Now do you wish to be sorted or move from common room to common room?" Dumbledor asked as Raven stood. "I think its best if I roam. I don't want my powers hurting your hat." Raven said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ah very good then. Griffindor is located on the seventh floor tower, no need to ask for a password as you may get in any way you please. Ravenclaw tower is located in the east wing of the tower but for fun you can answer the riddle. Hufflepuff is located near the kitchens and Slytherien is down in the dungeons. Now off to bed and tomorrow I'll take you to diagon ally to buy supply's for your classes. What would you like to take." Dumbledor asked handing her a list of classes.

Looking at the list of classes Raven answered. "Transfiguration would be good for me I guess done it once before. Potions, Defense Against the dark arts would be useful." Raven said looking at Lupin. "Charms maybe and the creatures class would be so use full." She said handing back the list as Dumbledor went on. "Well then since all this is settled I suggest that you pick a common room and ask head boy or girl where your spare room is. Sleep well Raven." Dumbledore said opening the office door for her. "Good night Professor's."She waved good bye.

Raven walked and went to where the stairs were. Noticing that the stairs were ever changing she flew up to the seventh floor while dodging all the moving stairs and smiled. Landing on the top platform she went through the corridor and straight to a moving picture with a fat lady on it. "Where's the Griffindor door?" She started and looked right at Raven. "Password." The fat lady said happily.

Raven mad a black hole where the portrait was and stepped in through what was a hole that led into a room full of laughter and red curtains. As Raven stepped into the room every thing fell quiet. She gathered up her courage. "Is there a head girl I could talk to?" Raven asked. "I'm not a Head girl but I can still help you." Hermoine said happily. "I need a spare room to myself." Raven said. "There's a spare room in the girls dorm but if you want you can camp out with one of the girls if you want."

"Why should she want to camp out with you girls when she can camp out with our Harry here!" Said some red headed twins laughing. A similar red head girl picked up a book to throw at the twins but they dodged it. Before it could touch the ground Raven grabbed hold of it with her powers and hit one the twins in the back of his head then let it drop to the floor.

Harry stood up almost panicked. "How'd you do that?" Raven walked past him and followed Hermoine. "Never mind Fred and George, they are idiots." She said leading Raven up to a hidden room. "They remind me of some of my friends." Raven said as Hermoine opened the door to Ravens room. "I hope you stay in Griffindore tower."

Before she could say any more Raven walked into the dark room and thanked her then laid down on her four poster bed to wait for sleep. So much had happened already but what could one do about being stuck in the past. This also meant that Raven's father was alive. Sighing sleep finally came to Raven.

Okay sounds good so far so sorry if some of the chapters are a little choppy.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTHING IS MINE BUT THE PLOT THAT I MADE PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND!

Review please I want to know if I suck or not! please!

"Miss Monk! Its time to get up!" Raven heaved herself up and remembered it wasn't a dream. Where she was, was very real and she had to adapt quickly or else be caught by what Jinx called the Golden Trio. "I'm up! I'll be right out." Getting her things together Raven hopped up and went out of her bedroom door following Hermoine to the girls showers.

After her shower Raven followed Hermoine and her friends down to breakfast. Sitting down at the table with them she picked up a cup of orange juice. Papers appeared in front of every student. It was the schedules for there classes. This morning was happening quickly.

Harry leaned over to take a look at Ravens. "Oh bad luck mate, potions for every day of the week, I would have left school." Raven gave him a curious look. "Why is that bad luck?" Raven asked while folding the paper and picking her meal. "It's Snape. He's terrible you know." Ron said in between bits of food. When she was done she walked around trying to find Dumbledor so she could shop.

"Miss Roth. Headmaster Dumbledor is indisposed for today so I will be escorting you to Diagon ally." Severus said in a deep velvety voice from behind Raven but the use of her last name made her cringe. Turning around swiftly her eyes locked with Snape's black ones. "Professor Snape, I'm glad to see you. But would you call me Raven or Miss Raven instead of Roth?" He ignored her and motioned to walk outside with him.

As soon as they got out the doors and near the exits of the grounds there were inhuman chatter. Right away two hooded figures swept down towards them and bowed at Ravens feet kneeling all the way to the ground. Raven took a sharp intake of breath then glared at them. She absolutely hated what her father called servants. "What on earth are you two doing! Back to your posts!" Yelled Snape at the dementors but they wouldn't budge. Raven stepped up and spoke in Latin. "Leave, go back to your jobs that the Wizards gave you." They did as they were told and Raven started towards the gate.

"What trick was that Miss Raven?" Snape asked in a cold voice. "No tricks. Now why are there Dementors around Hogwarts? Let me guess Sirius Black, any way where is this Diagon Ally?" She asked hoping to change the subject and also hoping he'd ignore her sarcastic remark. Snape left it alone.

"Its by the leaky cauldron in Briton. Its where all buy they're wizarding supplies. Books, wands, robes, and potion ingredients. It says on your list that you'll need for books. Advance Charms, Advance Transfiguration, Defensive Theory, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Monster book of Monsters, and Advance Potions. You need a wand, a cauldron, and a pet of your choosing."

Snape looked down at her as he held out his arm. "If you would Miss Raven?" Raven grabbed his arm. 'Do teachers here always treat girl students like this or just fake monks?' She asked herself.

She felt a strong pull in her navel like she was being stuffed into a Mad Mod pipe. Landing in an ally full of cloaked and robed figures she almost stumbled onto the ground but Snape held her up. "Thank you." She mumbled as the walked to a large building that said Gringotts Bank. "Do you have any money?" he asked as They approached the Bank. "No I don't."

"No matter, I'll just have to take some out of the Hogwarts funding. I'll get the money you go to Olivander's and get your wand. I'll meet you in there." Snape said leaving her at the wand store before she said she wouldn't be able to use a wand. Walking in she looked around to find an old man smiling. "Ah you must be a late muggleborn! Very good. Now step up on this stool and let me get you a wand to try out."Raven tried to stop him but Olivander wouldn't listen.

'I can't believe that getting to the vault would take over an hour. I if that girl got kicked out of the stores.' Snape walked into Olivander's to see stacks of box's around Raven and a very tired Olivander. "Ah Snape I'll help you as soon as I can find a wand for this young lady. I so far have tried three rows and nothing. She is a rough match."

"Mr. Olivander I've been trying to tell you for the past hour that I don't think a wand will work for me. I'm half demon. I tried to tell you before but you insisted that I try." She said looking at the floor. "Well its just fine. Maybe I can make you one. Which of your Parents are not human?" Olivander asked.

"I will have to refuse your offer Mr. Olivander, sorry for wasting your time." She replied leaving the store only to walk into the book store with Snape right behind her. "I guess this means you wont be able to have charms class. So that leaves Runes-" Raven interrupted him. "Runes, I already know." She picked up her books and dropped them on the counter so Snape could pay for them.

They walked out of the book shop and went to the potion store. She let Snape buy the ingredients by himself since he knew what he was doing. Walking out of that store they went to the pet store. As soon as she walked in she saw a green cat. "Beast boy!" She ran and hugged the cat as it mewed helplessly against her arms. Pulling away from the cat she frowned. "That cat got hit with a pretty nasty color spell by some kids." Stated the woman smiling at Raven. "How much is he?" Raven asked.

The woman frowned. "He's one galleon. Had to lower the price on him because of that spell. Can't get it off. Are you sure you want him?" Raven smiled a little picking up the cat and petting him. "Yeah, I'd love to have him."

They returned to Hogsmeade by noon and started to walk to the school. "Raven" Snape said after a moment. "Who are your parents?" She stopped and looked at him. "Lets just say I'm related to Morgan." She said not wanting to give out the information but knowing very well he would read into her history sooner or later.

Walking into the dining hall she sat down with her books on the table and her cauldron underneath her seat. "What kind of wand did you get?" Ron asked. "Wand?" Raven asked taking out her green cat. "Oh my what happened to your Cat!" Hermoine asked with wide eyes and holding her own cat close. "He got a nasty color spell cast on him. I like it." Raven said feeding the cat some ham and giving Hermoine's cat some too.

"What's his name?" Harry asked smiling and petting the green cat. "I think I'll call him B.B." Said Raven filling her plate up with fruit and sandwich's. "What does it stand for?" Hermoine asked still staring at the cat. "Wait she didn't answer my question!" Ron said finishing his lunch. "I'm not compatible with any of the wands in the shop so he asked if I'd like on to be made for me." Raven said answering Ron.

"Oh I wonder what kind of wand he'll make you." Raven stopped and gasped. "Wanda! I should have thought of this before!" Before she could explain herself Raven launched out of her seat with the green cat running right behind her. Raven ran trying to find the Headmaster or Snape. Turning the corner she crashed into a dark figure. At first she thought for a moment that she ran into a mirror because of the cloak but found herself looking into coal eye's.

"Miss Raven what on earth are you doing running through the halls!" Snape snapped at her. "Severus, I think I found my way home! Wanda Maximoff! She's the witch of the mutants and meta-humans! She can change every thing! Quick we need to find the Avenge-" She was cut off by Snape's hands on her shoulders. "Raven if you know this woman then its impossible for you to get in contact with her at this time! I'm sorry Raven. You must find a different way. But right now you need to come with me to my potions classroom, we have things to discuss. Go on with out me, I'll meet you in a minute."

"But Snape I-" Raven tried to say but Snape went with billowing robes behind him. Raven glared for a moment then walked down to the dungeons trying to find Snape's class but she bumped into a blonde boy. "Watch it!" He yelled at her as she walked by him. "I believe the proper term for that is excuse me." Raven said still walking away with a sneering Slytherin behind her.

Walking into the class room she strolled to what she suspected to be Snapes desk and waited. Footsteps came soon but they weren't Snapes. "Hey girl!" Raven looked at the blonde very annoyed that she was being followed by the blonde. "What?" She said softly shifting to her right foot. "What are you doing in Professor Snape's Class?" The blonde asked walking to stand in front of her. "I'm waiting what does it look like?" She said looking around.

"Draco! I didn't ask for you to accompany Miss Raven to my office now get out please." Snape snapped as Draco walked out of the room in a hurry. "Raven I have some thing to ask of you and I would like it if you kept an open mind no matter how much I want you to say no. Will you Raven please be my personal," Snape sighed. "Physician. Dumbledor keeps pressing the issue. Just say no and-" Snape was interrupted by Raven.

"Personal physician for what?" Raven said raising her eye brow. Snape sighed. "Its for the after effects of the Cruciatis curse. I have seizures. Also I will be doing some research in the dark forest." Snape said hating that he had to lie to her but found himself with no choice unless to drag her into the mess.

"I'll do it." At that moment a thin gold ribbon wrapped in a loop around the two and melted away into their skin. Snape was glaring at her. "You didn't have to you foolish girl." He was towering over her now. "Well I don't think its a big deal to be a Doctor to you. I was a Doctor for the Teen Titans and have treated sever injury's for Mutants and Aliens so what's the problem?" Raven asked now glaring and struggling to keep back her anger.

"Your a stupid girl. I'll send for you by owl to wait for me when I need you." He said tonelessly dismissing her. "Fine." Was all she said as she walked away from him and out of the dungeons

Later that night.

"Raven there's a letter for you. It says you have detention with Snape in about five minutes. Damn what did you do?" Hermione asked handing the letter to Raven. "I ran into him today but that was about it. Well other than making fun of that idiot blonde who insulted Buckbeak." Raven replied. "I better get going." With that said Raven sank into a black mass that was in the floor and reappeared in Snape's Classroom.

"Yes?" Raven asked standing in front of the towering man in black robes. "I must leave to my research. I have all the potions that are necessary for my recovery on my nightstand in my private courtiers. That includes bandages. Feel free to explore. Here." He said handing her two green beret's that looked like vines.

"What are these for?" Raven asked staring at them. "Put them in your hair, when I'm in danger or injured you will be able to tap into my eye sight and come, and get me. You'll also be able to hear me so you don't have to guess where I am." She nodded and he left, cloak billowing behind him.

Raven seen two doors. The one on the left looked like a closet and the other one she was sure was a chamber door. Walking forward to the biggest door she pushed it open to find a typical office with a door right behind the large chair. Rushing to the door she opened it. What she saw was some thing that screamed warmth and comfort which was the opposite of her room at Titan Tower which was dark, cold, and depressing.

All along the walls were books upon books of various sorts with different bindings to them. What occupied the room was a very lovely couch and a large stuffed chairs that were across from it with a coffee table in between them. Off to the far right she seen a fire place and another door. Striding across the room to open the third door thinking that there better be a door to a mirror so she could put the beret's in her hair.

After searching Snape's room for a bathroom she found the desired mirror and put the beret's on by her ears. Even she had to admit, with her long hair she looked good with the dark green beret's. She finally sat down with a book called Mad Muggle's in History. Thoroughly enjoying the book she soon fell asleep by the fire in one of the stuffed chairs peacefully dreaming for once.

'Raven! RAVEN DAMN IT WAKE UP!' She jolted awake in a fighting stance looking around. "Snape?" She wondered out loud. 'Yes its me you idiot girl come and get me, I'm buy the lake!' He shouted mentally at her. A scene of a lake in front of the Hogwarts castle drifted into her mind and she nodded. "Right see you in a minute." She replied sinking into the floor.

Appearing by the lake in her pool of shadows, she looked around wrapping her arms around herself in a poor attempt to shield herself from the cold. "Snape!" Raven hissed into the darkness walking to the left were a tree stood and a lump of black mass was gathered by the roots. Rushing over she turned Snape over seeing his bloodied face and blood soaked clothes. Shaking herself mentally into focuse she grabbed Snape and pulled him under with her in the black pool of shadows which lead to his bed.

Landing on his bed with a grunt Raven pulled his clothes off gently seeing all his gashes and bruises. Even the ones leading to his manhood were bad. Using the white energy she started to heal his wounds. They started to reverse and heal as she worked over his chest, arms, and legs.

When she was done with his entire body she pause looking at his boxers. "Sorry Professor." She whispered to the unconscious Snape while pulling down his boxers and working over his cuts trying not to touch his genitals.

When he was virtually spotless Raven flipped him over on his back and propped him up with pillows so he could sit up. "Snape, Snape wake up you need to drink the potions. Hey they're not labeled, I need you to help me, please. Hello?" She asked trying to wake him up gently shaking his shoulders.

Finally he opened his eye's. "The dark red one, Lil's, I need four of them. Blood replenishes." Snape said slurring while Raven was confused. He almost sounded drunk. Grabbing the red vile she tipped the liquid into his mouth while cradling his head in his arms. After the fourth vile Raven laid him back down on the bed. Going out of the room to grab the book Mad Muggle's in History she went back inside his room and sat on the floor by the end of his bed to keep watch over him.

She silently leaned back onto the side of the bed and no sooner than five minutes passed Raven fell asleep on the floor by his bed with the book by her side. Her hair was spread out as if she was in water and the beret's that she was still wearing revealed her face and long eye lashes. The cloak that she always wore over her usual wear was spread across the floor showing off her leotards and aerobics suit with her red ruby belt and cuffs.

Severus awoke later after his 'Nurse' took care of him. He was covered in three blankets and all the potions by the stand were gone. Looking down at him self he was naked but in other words more than in one piece, in fact he felt like he was twenty again! 'Alright I'll keep her, as if I have a choice. Damn you Albus.' Snape thought to himself then he looked at the purple mass by his bed.

It was Raven. She must have stayed to monitor me. He was watching her sleep for a few minutes admiring her beauty instead of comparing her to his sweet Lily. Before he knew it he was reaching to push an nonexistent hair behind her ear when he stopped and shook himself out of the urge to do so. Instead he pulled the blankets over himself and nudged her with his toe.

"Miss Raven wake up!" He said loudly as she stirred slowly waking up. "Are you alright Severus?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Its Professor Snape to you Miss Raven and I would implore you to return to your room before you are missed. If the others ask you cleaned the classroom for detention. Now please leave." Getting up Raven nodded. "Good night Professor." She said tiredly returning to her room in a black pool of shadows that swallowed her up as she sank.


	3. Family Ties in the Closet

YAY third chapter redone!

Nothing is mine.

Waking up the next morning Raven crawled out of bed and headed to the girls bathrooms to shower. After her hot shower she dried off and put on her clothes wishing that she had some thing else to wear when she remembered the beret's. Snagging up the berets and positioning them above her ears she left Griffindor tower with the twins in front of her.

"Hey Raven!" She recognized the voice but kept walking. A hand stopped her as Crabbe slide in front of her. "Yes?" Crabbe smiled at her. "I just wanted to ask if you would join me for breakfast, would you?" Raven looked behind Crabbe to see a girl with short brown hair snickering. "I don't think your girl friend would like that." Raven said as the twin rushed to her rescue. "Ah there you are Raven!" Raven looked at the twins. "Yes did you forget that we were going to have breakfast together?" Said the other twin. With out further noticed the twins picked Raven up over there heads and proceeded in running down the stairs with a bouncing and protesting Raven. "Will you please put me down! Please!" She said trying to get the humor out of her voice as they ran into the dinning hall and plopped her into a seat in between them. "I'm Forge, and he's Gred." The twin on her right said as the other one replied. "Or I'm Gred and he's Forge. Depends on who you ask really." They smiled at Raven and Raven tried her best to smile at them but failed.

She understood them because she had twin brothers too, she met them once and got use to the twin talk. But if there was any thing that she knew about twins, it was when their around a younger person they were playfully evil. "Any way." Forge said hanging an arm around Raven. "We want to know if you would like to try a pasty. It will get you out of any class." With what seemed to be a spark, she started to remember why Forge and Gred sounded so familiar. They were the owners of a very successful joke shop in underground London and seen there flier when they sent it to her when she was little. She knew them some how.

Raven panicked for a moment and her plate plus the ones around her started to pop and crack. She couldn't help it nor did she notice it as memories that weren't there rush through her head. Flash back or Flash forward? Raven remembered seeing two older twins in a video camera trying visiting the tower looking for her but she wasn't there. She was on a special mission when she received an owl with the flower and a case of classic exploding snap cards. She didn't know what or who it was from but it said on the package. From Forge and Gred to our dear friend Raven. Christmas's past and birthdays too filled with joke's and cards from Fred and George. She always replied to them with nice replies and cheesy gifts that they probably thought were from her nonexistent daughter when it was just a younger form of her.

She was jolted out by plates and goblets cracking open. Gasping she closed her eye's and regained control. Fred and George had a look of surprise on their faces. "Sorry, I uh I'm a seer. I can't control my magic when I get visions." Raven said trying to calm them and make up some stupid excuse. She had the feeling that she was going to be doing this a lot.

"What did you have a vision of?" George asked leaning forward wanting to hear. Fred did the same. "I had a vision of you two and that we were going to be friends for a long time." She answered staring down at her cracked plate. "Well that's wonderful!" Said Fred smiling and George pressed on. "What else Raven?" Raven glanced at the two taking a deep breathe. "Both of your dreams for a certain career comes true." As soon as she said that they cracked huge grins and hugged her from both sides. "Thank you Ravey!" The said together and ran off.

"Ravey?" Asked Hermione sitting next to Raven with a plate of food. "Whats that all about?" She asked Raven while piling up Ravens cracked plate with fruit. "Its nothing." Raven replied. "Just a nick name they gave me." She headed to her Transfiguration class.

They were suppose to change a mouse into a ball of small thread. Raven in stead of changing the mouse into thread she changed it into a fly. McGonagall didn't mind much seeing as Raven at least changed it into something instead of nothing. Hermione was surprised and in a weird way proud of Raven for succeeding with out a wand. Her next class was potions with Snape. He wanted for the entire class to make a sleeping potion. Raven wasn't as lucky in her first class as she was in Snape's. Also too was the simple fact that this magic was much more different than the magic that Malchior had taught her.

She was paired with Neville Longbottom and he wasn't good at potions at all. He melted his caldron the first day. Afterward they agreed that he would cut the ingredients and prepare them while Raven weighed, mixed, and brewed the potion to perfection in her own cauldron. By the end of class Snape made his rounds. Stopping by their cauldron he bent down to observe the color. "Its just fine. Fill two veils and label them, leave them on my desk." He said sighing and walking to the front. "I see at least some can brew a fine potion," He looked at Raven then at Harry. "And some can't brew at all." Most of the Slytherins snickered.

By lunch time Fred and George kidnapped Raven to take her to the kitchen for sweets and hot chocolate. Sitting down on a bench they started to talk about the joke shop. "We've been thinking Ravey." Said Fred. "At first we believed you, then we didn't because we've told no one about our joke shop." George said to Raven nodding. "But," Fred began and George finished for him. "Since you seen it your self we have no other choice but to believe you! So how successful will we be Ravey?" Raven thought about it. then said "Very, you'll keep all the classics and mix it all in with the new things that you will bring into the future." Fred and George smiled at her and said in unison. "Brilliant!" Smiling a small smile she stood up only to be stopped by Fred. "Ravey, will any thing bad happen to any of us?" He asked looking back at George. Remembering the letters from them both she smiled thanking the all giving mother that they both lived through the war. "Nothing will happen Fred. You'll both live into old age. Don't forget to send me your stuff every Xmas k." Walking away and waving to them both she took a step into the hall wanting to go to her next class which was instead of charms, Runes.

Following Crabbe down the hall he held the door open for Raven. She nodded as thanks, as the short haired girl leered at both Crabbe and Raven. "Good afternoon Raven." Crabbe said following her into the class and sat right beside her ignoring his own friends still leering. "Good afternoon Crabbe." Raven said to be polite as the monks taught her to be. "What class do you have after this?" He asked Raven took out some parchment to write note's on course she thought it was useless cause she can read runic perfectly. "It says flying lessons. I don't really know what I could do with a broom though. What do you have?" Raven asked not really paying attention to Crabbe and making useless conversation. "Well I was thinking maybe after classes that you would like to come and play quidditch with some of my friends and I." He replied with hope in his eye's.

"Crabbe I would rather study this evening, maybe some other time. What is Quidditch any ways?" She asked looking at him for a moment to see his face go to confusion then to anger. "Oh I didn't realize that I was talking to a Mudblood." He spat getting up. Raven knew what that word was and her temper flared making his and every one else's ink bottles explode. Grabbing him by the hood of his cloak and sitting him back in the chair beside her she started to cuss him out. "How dare you, you filthy, foul, disrespectful," By this time several books caught on fire as her eye's started to glow with power making her look absolutely evil with her hood up. "IDIOT!" She finished picking up her things and storming out of the class trying to get a hold of her anger.

She flew all the way up to Griffindor tower and to her room so she could take the evening to calm herself. Skipping dinner that night she got a few knocks at her door from both girl and boy students that were asking what was wrong. Even the twins came by wondering what was wrong. It wasn't till later that night when she was hovering over her bed reading a book that she heard Snape's voice. 'Get over it. Your no Mudblood. But speaking of blood Raven,' Raven froze wondering if she was crazy. 'I found your family tree, we need to talk. Now!' His voice ended as she stood up and sunk into the pool of darkness.

Standing in the middle of his class room she looked around to the two doors. Looking at the small closet she wondered what was in there. Striding over to Snapes office door she looked in side seeing no one. Closing the door she walked over to the closet and peeked in side seeing some thing she thought she would never see again in this time, Raven refrained from screaming. Raven took a step back from the alien looking dementor with mouths covering its body that was standing in the closet.

Starting to breath heavily Raven took a step back as the creature went forward with open arms and a hideous grin. Ready to charge Raven flew a few feet from the ground "No! No! How, are you alive!" Raven said walking back into the classroom away from the beast thinking that it was real. "I'm afriad but I will fight back so stay away!" Raven was sure this was real considering that she had all her powers in check. The creature charged her and Raven let out a scream while giving it two blasts of dark energy.

"LET HER GO!" She felt herself being pulled away to be lead into a embrace that her inner self told her to hang on to her only line of safety that wasn't her powers. "Ridiculous!" Snape shouted pointing a wand at a figure Raven didn't care to see. When it became calm she felt a pull on her cloak. "Raven." Came the deep velvet voice of her savior. Shaking her head no she buried herself further into his chest releasing unknown tears. Raven slide to the floor at Snapes feet.

After a few moments Snape picked up the crushed Raven and carried her to his living room and set her on his couch. Leaning back into the couch Raven curled into a ball near one of the arms with her hood up as Snape went to the kitchen. Raven stopped crying and stared at the floor. Snape came back with two cups of pumpkin spiced tea and handed one to Raven. "Thank you." She said holding onto her tea for dear life. "You're welcome. Will you tell me what was going on?"

"I was looking for you. When you weren't in your office I thought that you would be in that other room that looked like a closet. But when I opened the door some one else was there."

"Who?" Snape asked taking a drink of tea. "Just a creature." Raven replied as Snape looked at her with a grave face. "Why that creature?" He asked putting his tea down turning more towards her. "Well, it started with a scary movie that my team mates and I watched. Scared me so much that my powers left to create that monster you seen but it seemed so real just now."

"That was a boggart. A shape shifter." He said with a thoughtful look. "Yeah the brilliance of muggles." Raven said finally taking a drink of her tea and being calmed by dreamless potion and sleep potion that Snape mixed in. "By the way not a very clever message with the Le Fay. Le Fay has been known to have been raped by her brother which lead to her son being born. Which her son was also squib due to the inbreeding in her family. Le Fay's son slept and raped plenty of woman in his mother's kingdom, one of them happens to be in your blood line." Snape paused to drink his tea. "The Roth woman that was raped by Le Fay's son become pregnant. She then cursed the man that raped her using ancient magic and also cursed any man that came near her or her child. What the first Roth didn't know was that, that curse would pass on till your mother. Every woman that was ever with a Roth died. Married or dating they all died. But when it came to your mother, who was raped by your father that could not die by an ancient curse; The curse itself became void and no longer exists thanks to your father."

"That's right my mother is alive in this time." Raven said putting down her cup of tea scooting forward and forgetting who she was talking to. Snape sighed. "Yes your mother is alive in this time." Raven nodded for him to continue. "Your mother was the last line for the curse seeing as it became void to her." Raven was still nodding, slowly getting sleepy. Laying her head on the back of the couch she drifted off listening to the velvet voice that belonged to Snape. She was soon long gone in a deep dreamless sleep as Snape carried her to the spare room by his and put her on the bed. He dared to bend over her to remove the beret's he had given her catching a whiff of her perfume.

Putting the green beret's on the table he admired her, silently sitting on the side of the twin bed. Reaching his fingers out with out thinking he started to brush them through her soft, long hair which made her look like a full grown woman. He wished to to see her dressed in a different color for once though course he doubted that she would ever wear a another color. Hagrid said that she was dresses in white but it turned dark blue after a minute of being there. Bending over once more his lips touched the gem that was embedded into her forehead. Thinking that was enough before he got too carried away; he ran his fingers through her hair once more wishing to do more to it. To brush, or style it, or even pull on it.

Snape shook himself out of his slight trance. What was he thinking? The only woman that he had ever loved was gone, so why would he feel any thing for this woman that was laying in the guest bed? Not only that Raven doesn't even look like his Lily. He silently cursed her. Wanting to get rid of his thoughts he sent a letter too Albus about Raven staying the night in the spare room and soon after went to bed to be plagued with dreams of an Angel.

Ok idk I think its pretty cheesy idk what do you think? stupid computer. There's ton's of writing error's due to lack of sleep and stupid note pad. See you guys in the next chapter. oh yes the Le Fay thing made it up, took some things from the movie Merlin. (which is another thing that I do not own.)

thank you for reading


	4. Ignoring an Angel

Ok here's were crap gets confusing. As always nothing belongs to me blah blah blah

On with the show.

"Raven wake up!" Hermoine shook Raven by the shoulders. Opening one of her eye's Raven sat up rubbing her head from the headache that came with the two potions that she was given. "Hermoine?" Hermoine let out an exhausted sigh. "Yes! What happened last night! When I finally got Fred and George up here to pick your lock, you weren't here! Where in the world were you!" She asked as Raven stood to get her clothes ready for the day but then remembered that she didn't have any and sighed.

"I don't know, I feel confused." It was an honest reply seeing as Snape couldn't have just waltz into Griffindor tower unseen, and drop Raven on her bed then walk out. "Well what ever happened we're just glad your back. Come on lets go to breakfast." Hermoine smiled at Raven and walked out of the room.

The rest of the day consisted of scared glance's towards Raven. Not only that but the potions Professor didn't even come near her at all. Not to even yell at Neville when he melted Ravens caldron by dropping a bazzar in on accident. Unlike most Raven could take a hint and stormed out of Snape's class during his lecture about how not to be a stubborn jack ass to Harry.

* * *

A week passed since the incident in Snape's living quarters. Raven still wore the beret's every day just in case he needed her. Which from what she guessed he didn't. She couldn't say the same about him though. He was about the only thing that distracted her from the Teen Titans other than the classes she was taking.

She often found herself drawing herself, the Teen Titans, and the friends she made at Hogwarts. Raven was so home sick that she had taken it upon her self to keep up her training that Robin always put her through. When you couldn't find Raven in the castle every one would know to look towards the womping willow were you would see her diving and dodging the branches with out using her powers which really freaked out a lot of people.

So far she had visions of only letters and the charming Weasly Family's gifts, she also would get gifts from the golden trio. Which also brought the attention of her possibly visiting Azarath to see her mother for the last time. But she would have to go against it.

* * *

Stepping into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room she spotted Professor Lupin standing near a wardrobe that was banging back and forth. Raven having a feeling what it might be walked to Lupin's desk. He looked up at her with honey eye's and his gray hair slightly in his face. "Yes Raven?" He asked happily setting down his quill

"By chance, Professor Lupin, would that be a Boggart in the wardrobe?" Lupin smiled. "Yes it is. You've got a sharp eye, Miss Raven. Have you ran across them before?" He asked standing. Raven looked to the floor. "Yes I have. Could I take this test alone since no one will be here for another ten minutes?" Lupin looked confused. "Why?" He asked walking to stand beside her.

"Its just that my last encounter wasn't lovely and I don't want any one finding out what I am and what I'm scared of." She replied while they walked over to the wardrobe. "What you are? If it is alright with you Raven, would you explain." Taking a deep breath she nodded. "I'm a half breed demon."

Lupins eye's widened. "Really? Well that is alright then. Take your stance and I'll let the fellow out." He said smiling with a knew twinkle in his eye. Raven was surprised not many people were open to mutants, meta humans, or halfbreeds but Remus seemed to except her with a smile. Taking a fighting stance Raven nodded to Lupin and he opened the door.

Instead of the creature from the movie that appeared it was a mirror. Raven was startled for a moment as she looked at herself in the mirror. But then panic over came her as her red birthmarks started to glow. "No!" Raven remembered her vision of Azarath, the world and what it would become. Raven shook her head no looking down at her arms seeing nothing while the mirror told her otherwise.

Raven's clothes soon turned white as she sent dark blasts to the mirror which pushed it back into the wardrobe. She slammed the door shut and walked to Lupin shaking a little at the small relived memory. "Thank you Professor." She said going to take her seat at the back of the class. "Raven?" Lupin asked in a grave voice. "Would you care to explain why you had the symbols of Tri-" Before he could finish Raven already leaped across her desk to him to cover his mouth.

* * *

Scowling at him she answered. "Don't say his name! I do not want him to find me!" Removing her hand from his mouth she sighed. "He's my father and those are my birth marks. Don't tell a soul." Raven added. Lupin stared then contemplated some thing for a moment. Thinking it was safe.

But it wasn't safe. Hermoine was out side the door when she heard this and ran off to the library to look up demons with the first letters that she heard.

* * *

"Raven I feel that I owe you my most precious secret since you have told me yours." Lupin bent down to her ear and whispered. "I am a werewolf." He stood straight again with a frown upon his face. Raven smiled at him. "Well, it makes me feel better that I'm not so alone now." Lupin looked taken back then grinned in a very wolfish way. "If you want drop by my office some time for a cup of tea." Raven nodded then looked down at her clothes noticing they were still white.

* * *

The class went well. The first one to face the Boggart was Neville. To Raven's surprise her stomach fluttered when it was Snape, but soon enough Snape was wearing old witch's robes and a vulture hat. Every one laughed even Raven which got her some attention from Draco and the trio. The class ended with Harry to face his. It was a dementor, but before she could see what it was Harry was going to turn it into Lupin stepped in. Once the Boggart seen Lupin it turned into a moon. "Ridiculous!" It turned into a balloon and sputtered into the closet.

For the rest of the day Raven had a spring to her step, not even Professor Snape could bring her down with his consistent glowering towards her table. "Neville you need to chop up some newt eye about an ounce should do." Raven asked stirring the potion while humming her favorite tune Little Miss Scare All. Snape walked up to her desk to her desk to see how well they were doing when he noticed her humming and smiling, plus her white clothes.

"Pray tell Miss Roth, what in the world are you doing?" Snape asked putting both of his hands on the corners of her desk and leaning closer to her. "I'm doing my job how about you?" She snapped at the use of her maiden name in a class full of people. He raised an eye brow. "I can see that Miss Roth, but do tell me why are you wearing white?" He said twitching a bit in the eye as he whispered to her.

"Why should it matter if I'm wearing white? What I can't wear some thing else other than black or blue?" Raven asked crossing her arms over her chest irritated. "Detention, Miss Roth." Raven scowled at him. "Certainly, what time Severus?" She asked as all the students gasped. Snape turned. "I will send for you Miss Roth when I feel the need to! Now you shall take a zero for today! You are dismissed, Miss Roth!" He said loader over the student body as they whispered about her last name.

"No!" Raven said with her temper rising. "I think I'll stay and take notes." She said slamming her potions book onto her desk. "Just so then next time, _Severus!_ I wont get a zero!" Snape was turning red. By the time he came back to her desk he leaned forward red in the face. "Get out of my class room Miss Roth before I expose to the wizarding world what you are and why you were born."

Raven gasped. Standing straight she made her way to the door leaving her things there as her cloak and robes turned dark blue. Going through the door she slammed it shut with her powers. 'Who does he think he is! Thinking that he could just ignore me for a week and just waltz up to me to ask what I'm wearing! If he doesn't like it that much then I just wont be happy around him. Its not really my fault that when I'm in a good mood my clothes go white.' Pushing herself off the door then walked off.

She skipped dinner that night and stayed in her room feeling naked from the lack of warmth from her cloak. Pacing back and forth thinking about retrieving her Malchior book just so she can read it till Beast Boy her green cat meowed to be let out to play with Crookshanks, Hermoine's pug nosed cat.

There came a tapping at the window as she let B.B. out. Whirling around to see an owl at the window she let it in and took the note from its beak.

The note read

Detention now with Professor Snape.

Crumbling the note up she threw it on the floor and sunk into the pool of shadows to appear in Snape's class room.

Snape's POV

Pacing back and forth in his office he waited for her fist to pound on the door or some sign of her. After a few minutes he heard the tapping of her foot. Walking out of his office he strode to stand in front of her, towering over her.

"Good of you to show up on time Miss Roth." He stated struggling to keep his eye's away from her black skin tight clothes and the belt that just hung off her hip. "Don't call me that my name is Raven. That's if you remembered correctly Severus." She said it with a bite but her drop silk voice made him shiver in pleasure as their eye's connected.

"Remember your place girl." He said with the same bite in his voice. "Raven you are to clean the classroom and the caldrons, no magic." He said walking away and sat at his desk to start grading papers to keep his mind from wondering. Then he remembered that she was wearing the beret's.

Tapping into her mind he read her thoughts. 'What hell on earth does he think? Using my name like that in the middle of class. Now every one's going to look it up! I just hope no one does, like Hermoine. Other than Starfire, Hermoine's my only friend and she has a lot of brains. Hell she could already know about me! I wonder how ticked off I made Severus when I used his first name in class. Well very since he gave me detention but some thing flicked in the back of his eye's.

Severus was surprised to be in her thoughts at all, he aloud her to continue. 'I wonder which side of his family does he get his eye's from? Or did his eye's just pop up like mine.' At that moment Severus could feel her eye's on him but he didn't care. He wanted to hear more. 'He has nice hair. Wow stop! I'm not going into that again! I wonder what he would think if he knew I had a dream about him.'

Images from her dream flashed through his mind. His living room came into view as he saw two bodies entwined laying on the floor under a black blanket. They were kissing passionately for a few moments. Then every thing burst into flames and the emotion of panic, shame, embarrassment, and anger flooded into his mind.

"Are you looking into my mind!" Raven asked with a scrub brush in her hand. Severus looked up at her from the papers to see her blushing face. "No." Raven screwed her eye's up at him and took the beret's off and setting them on a desk. Severus stood up and walked into his office shutting the door so he could grade in peace.

It was eleven o'clock was when he felt the pain of the dark mark. Walking out of his office he noticed that Raven was no were to be seen. He walked over to the large caldron that was out and looked inside. She was curled inside it sleeping with her arms around herself. Severus leaned down and picked her up out of the caldron.

Laying her on his bed and pulling the covers to her neck, he put the beret's in her hair so he could call her when needed. Writing a quick note he left it on his nightstand where her cloak laid and swept out of the room with his cloak billowing behind him.

Raven woke with a kink in her neck as she rolled over inhaling the smell of old clone. Smiling she thought that she was in her bed at the tower with Malchoir by her side. Smiling she leaned up and stretched inhaling deeply. Once she looked around she gasped. Jumping out of Snape's warm bed she looked to her cloak which had a note with his hand writing on it.

It read.

Raven I had to go and attend to my reasearch. Be ready if I call you to get me.

~Severus Snape

Raven flexed her jaw as she looked at her a clock on the wall. It was one in the morning. She walked out of his room with her black cloak on. Letting her eye's roam the room she walked into what seemed to be the kitchen. Looking in the cabinet's she found some wine. Smiling she poured herself a glass and drank it while walking to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch she stared at the fire and drank her wine. 'Raven! You shouldn't be drinking!' Snape's voice rang through her ears. "Where are you?" She asked standing up ready to leave. 'The lake. I'm not as injured as last time but I still need your help.'

Appearing by the lake she saw Snape sitting underneath the tree. Walking up to him she sat down. "How badly are you hurt?" She asked. "Just a few cuts and bruises. You should take us back to my room before they start again." Snape said standing with Raven. He wrapped his arms around her for support as they appeared in his living room.

She felt Severus freeze up for a moment before landing on the floor shaking and twitching. Raven held his arms, legs, and head down with her powers while almost yelling at him in panic. "Severus what's going on!" After ten minutes of his seizure she had to resort to projecting her spirit out of her body and went into his absorbing the seizure. She returned to her body helping Snape up and onto the couch.

"Better?" Raven asked kneeling beside him with her hands on his arm. "Cold. I'm cold." He said with his eye lids half open exhausted from the seizure. She unclasped her cloak and covered him up. "Any thing else?" He looked at her. "How did you know?" He asked.

"How did I know what?" She said moving closer to him. He smiled and cupped her cheek while raising an eye brow. "How did you know I wanted to see you wear some other color?" Raven blushed even harder. "I didn't." His hand dropped as he fell asleep. Using her powers she levitated Snape to his bed and covered him up.

She didn't even bother to use her powers to get back to the tower. Once she walked into the common room she rushed into her room to see her cat B.B. But found three letters instead. She opened the first and it read

Dear Raven Roth

You are invited to the Malfoy Manor for Halloween. Please bring invitation and one guest. The dress is formal or costume. The event happens at 6:00 to 12:00 on Halloween.

~Lucius Malfoy

The second read.

Dear Raven, I hope to see you soon in a friendly matter and I hear that tomorrow that we will be getting a new teacher. I am rather excited about this seeing as she is a different type of witch, much as you are different. She is a weather witch. Maybe one day you can teach here and broaden the minds of our Wizarding world with your knowledge just as Ororo Munroe.

-Professor Remus Lupin

The third read.

Dear Miss Raven Roth, we have found some one that could help you and you've most likely haven't met in your childhood. Her name is Ororo Munroe a weather witch but she passes as a mutant in order to use her powers in the open to help muggles. She will be posing as a teacher here in which you will be enrolled into every one of her classes just like Severus Snape's because you will excel in this class. But come after christmas holiday I Albus Dumbledor believe it in the best interest of this school if you became a teacher for ancient potions and no wand magic. Write me back it you accept.

~Headmaster Albus Dumbledor

She was taken back the letters and wrote only Albus back.

I will be delighted to teach here Albus and no I haven't met this Ororo Munroe.

_Raven Roth

Okay a new twist on the story yay so if the rest of my chapters don't have redone at the beginning credit things and disclaimer then I haven't redone them so things might seem choppy.

Thanks!


	5. Preparing part 1

REDONE

Nothing is mine.

Oh and in the comics Storm is considered a weather witch course some consider her a mutant too. A little more confusion to go with this lol jk jk

The usual things such as I do not own any thing, blah blah lets get this started.

Grabbing the letters off her night stand she got ready for the day. It was the first day for the new teacher Ororo and Raven really wanted to meet this woman. She needed to also talk to Severus about this party and what she was to do. Melting into the pool of shadow's then rising in Snape's class room wasn't the way she wanted to start her morning but it had to be done.

"Miss Roth-" He was cut off by Raven tossing the invitation in front of him. "Severus why did Malfoy's father invited me to his house for Halloween?" Snape stood reading the letter with a scowl on his face. "I don't know but I do have a hunch. Lets go see the Headmaster." He said throwing floo powder into the fire.

Taking Raven's hand he lead her into the green flames and back out into Dumbledor's office. "Headmaster, Raven-" Snape was once again cut off but by Dumbledor. "Yes I know Severus, you had the same invitation I believe. You and Miss Raven shall go together once we fill her in, also she'll need your training."

"No I will not drag Raven into this! It will alter the fabric of time itself!" Snape said getting worked up. "Drag me into what, will you two stop talking about me like I'm not here? What training I have all the training I need." She asked moving in between Snape and Dumbledor. Dumbldor smiled at her with a sad twinkle in his eye. "It seems Miss Raven, that the death eater's have gotten word of you. They are interested in where you stand in our up coming war. That is why Lucius Malfoy has invited you to his home while hosting a local party for what all of the death eater's call pure bloods. As Severus knows, the Malfoy's have a magical copy of the Le Fay tree while Severus has the original and so you do not panic Miss Raven, Severus has changed the name of your father on the fake copy." Raven sighed and relaxed a little but was still confused.

"I refuse headmaster to take her to that party." Severus stated turning his back on them and staring out the window. "Even though it will jeopardize the fabric of time Severus, she must go. She must have been sent here for a reason." Finished Dumbledor while Raven felt Severus' rage thrash inside her head. Before things got out of hand Raven spoke. "What the hell is a Death eater and I will be happy to help if it means that I can some how get home." Severus whipped around to tower over Raven.

His face turned feral but soon became calm in seconds. "Death eaters are part of Voldemorts followers. When the next Hogsmeade trip comes you will get your things and I will call you later for your training." Severus answered through gritted teeth. Dumbledor coughed. "Miss Raven I should suggest that you have a fellow student take you to the robe shop. Now lets go down stairs to meet the new teacher. Also too I am very glad that you accepted your teaching job course you will pick your students. But we will talk about this later." With that Severus left in the fire place and Raven followed Dumbledor down to the great hall to meet the new teacher.

So you are Raven the one I will be helping?" The woman with snow white hair asked. Raven nodded towards her and she put her hand out. "I am Ororo Munroe but you may call me Storm. So will you be attending my class?" She asked Raven wondering what the dark girl looked like under the cloak. Raven took Ororo's hand and shook it.

"Yeah I will but soon after the winter break I will have my own class. I hear you're a mutant and a witch?" Raven said as the two of them stood in the hall. "Yes, my mutant power is flying. As you know witch's and wizards can not fly with out a broom or help of some kind. My witch power though is really different. I can control the weather I think the mutant gene limits my magical power though." Ororo said almost blankly.

"It makes sense. I'll see you in class Professor Munroe." Raven said waving by to the new teacher. Despite their many differences Raven really like Ororo. Walking up to Severus, Raven stopped him remembering her lingering annoyance of not having any clothes to change into.

"Snape I need new clothes." Raven stated bluntly crossing her arms. "Well what am I suppose to do about it Miss Raven? Please do tell." He said being almost snotty. Raven was almost taken back by his attitude. "Well Severus I was hoping that you can tell me where a clothing store is." Raven stated as he pulled out a baggy and tossed it at her. "Go down to Hogsmeade and buy what you need then pay me back when you get paid." He said walking away leaving Raven alone in the hall.

Raven appeared in Hogsmeade and walked around till she found a store with a sign in the window. _MUGGLE CLOTHING AND DRESS ROBES SOLD HERE! _Raven walked into the store to find an old man at the counter reading.

"Hello stranger. How may I help you?" The old man asked picking up some parchment and a quill while his book floated away. "I need some dress robes and some muggle clothes." She replied fondling the bag of galleons tied to her belt. The old man smiled. "Ah yes! We have a fine collection of robes and muggle clothes. Which shall we find first?" He asked eager and happy to have a young consumer.

"Dress robes if you please." She said following him to the eastern wall of the store. "I do please!" He said chuckling. "Now whats the occasion Miss?" He asked grabbing some dresses and holding them up to compare to Raven. "Its a party at the Malfoy's." With out saying any more the man grabbed a pile of multicolored clothes and set them in the back where it said dressing rooms. "Now I would suggest dark colors but I think you would look good in white or green so it will go with your beret's."

Raven liked the old man course she figured that there must be some thing up with him seeing as he didn't use his wand for every little thing. Must be muggle born. After many compliments about each dress she settled on a dark evergreen dress. She wondered around the store and bought some jeans, long sleeve shirts, two sweaters, two pairs of gloves, and a hair decoration charm that was reusable, it was in the shape of a bobby pen. Once she said thanks she headed out of the store with six bags of clothes and her dress was to be sent to her once it was fitted and cleaned.

Feeling the need for a drink Raven walked into the three broom sticks tavern. Walking over to the counter she ordered a butter beer. She sat in the very corner of the tavern drinking deeply from her cup. It must have been the Wizards hot coco.

Walking back up to the castle she noticed that some of the dementors were bowing to her. She ignored them and took the short cut to her room in Griffindor Tower. Once up in her room she started to put her clothes away and change into a light purple long sleeve with black slacks. Feeling hungry she walked to the kitchens. The elves were very nice and offered her sweets and many other things. Raven only wanted some stew and hot coco. Taking a seat a house elf named Toby walked up with her coco and stew.

The rest of the day went well as she strolled through the castle and on the grounds attending each of her class's. But there was only one thing that was on her mind all day it was Severus.' What was with him? Why did he get to angry when I said I'd go to the party with him? Why was she even bothering thinking about him when she knew he could read her mind with the beret's on?' She thought to herself sitting down underneath the tree where Severus was only the other night. Staring at the lake she didn't notice that Harry was walking towards her till he sat down beside her.

"Hey Harry." Raven said not looking at him. "Hey Raven." She felt wave's of nervousness and disbelief coming from him. She finally looked towards him and asked. "What's wrong Harry?" He looked into her eye's. "Hermoine said some thing to me when we were in the library today." Raven had a bad feeling. "What did she say?" Harry looked down into the lake.

"She said that you're half demon." His reply almost stopped her heart but he didn't notice. "She over heard you and Professor Lupin talking. I just wanted to know if it was true, so I came to ask you." He then threw a rock in the lake. After a few moments of silence Raven answered. "Yes its true." Harry nodded his head. Raven didn't want to lose a potential friend. "Do you condemn me for it?" She asked wanting know if he wanted to take the next step to be friends with her or not.

He looked up at her and shook his head no while smiling. "No. I can tell your good, a bit dark, but still good. Besides most people wouldn't befriend me because Voldemort has a bounty on my head so why should I condemn you for being who you are." He answered. Raven gave a small smile to the boy who reminded him a lot of Robin. "You remind me of a very good friend of mine." She said standing up with him following her motion. "I'm going inside do you want to join me?" Raven asked making shadow's form a pool at her feet. Harry shook his no then Raven disappeared into the pool.

During dinner Raven sat quietly next to Harry and ate. While others were making conversation, Raven was trying not to look at the staff table towards Snape but he noticed any ways. 'Why must you stare you stupid girl.' Raven scowled. Putting her hood up she stood and walked away from the table with a full stomach.

She walked towards the Dungeons to roam when she walked into Malfoy which cause her hood to fall down. Draco raised his eye brow at her. "What are you doing down here?" Raven ignored him taking a left down one of the halls. She heard the patter of his feet running after her. He soon stepped in front of Raven and held her by the shoulders with his one good arm. "Are you coming to my father's party?" He asked.

"Its none of your business if I go or not." Raven stated bluntly before he pushed her to the wall pinning her down with his unexpected strength. "You really are getting on my nerve's Raven Roth! I was just wondering so I could come with you to the party. Like a date." He said softly rubbing circle's in her wrist with his thumb. This was making Raven nervous, but if he didn't let her go soon she would lash out at him. Yanking her hand from him she answered through gritted teeth. "Yes I am." Draco smiled and leaned over her.

It was a minute before she realized what was going on. His lips were on her's. Raven feeling shock and anger rising, blasting him towards the opposite wall and ran off with him shouting at her a part of the Le Fay lullaby. "You'll always know that you fathers a thief. And you wont understand the cause of your grief!"

There was only one word she could say that described how she felt when she was running from Draco. Freaked Out. Ok that was two but still. She was so startled she ran all the way to Snape's living quarters and ran into the guest room where she knew she was safe. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Raven went to the door with her hood up and a moment later Snape walked in with an angry look upon his face.

"I seen every thing. Draco's father shall be receiving a letter from me at once explaining that he should teach his son better manners towards a future teacher. Which for Draco will be a beating during the Christmas holiday's." Raven smiled at Snape which cause him to smile a little too. She bit her bottom lip which caused Snape to blush.(When a woman bits her bottom lip it means she's sexually attracted to him.) "Severus, what do people do at wizarding parties?" She asked sitting down on the bed and left just enough room for Severus to sit.

"Well, we usually dance, drink, and then there is always the entertainment. Raven what color is your dress?" He asked sitting on the bed next to her. She stared at him for a moment before answering. "Its dark evergreen." Snape's lips twitched before talking again. "Do you know how to dance?"

Raven shook her head no. "The monks never did any thing like that and when ever my friends took me out to a club I'd sit and watch them. But I did learn a few dance moves from a gypsy who was passing through our temples." Snape nodded then stood. "Well Miss Roth, I shall see you here after breakfast tomorrow so we may practice dancing. Now you should return to your room before your missed." Raven nodded and stood to leave. Before she left she heard Snape say "Good night."

The next morning Raven dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt and some baggy black slacks. Leaving her cloak behind she walked out of her room and into Griffindor common room. "Hey Ravey looking good! Who's the lucky fellow?" Fred asked slinking an arm around Raven's shoulders. She gave a small smile. "No one, I have a date in detention with Snape." George shook his head. "Bad luck girl, too bad really because I wouldn't mind taking you on a date. I guess Harry or Ron wouldn't either." George said laughing and pointing at the two boys that were gaping at Raven.

Raven shrugged. "You guys didn't really think that I was going to just walk around all the time in my monk clothes did you?" She asked amused. They didn't answer as she walked down with Fred and George to the dinning hall for breakfast. Once she was done eating she went straight for Snape's living room not bothering to walk she just appeared there with her usual pool of shadows.

"Raven your early!" Snape said holding a cup of coffee. "Yes sorry-" But before she was finished Snape cut her off. "What are you wearing? Muggle clothes?" Raven sighed and changed the subject. "You called me Raven why?" She said bored with the conversation already. Snape raised an eye brow. "It is your name is it not?" He said slightly amused with her antics.

After a few moments of staring at each other Raven levitated Snape's coffee out of his hands and set it on the table. She raised her eye brow at his sign of protest. "Well aren't we going to start?" She asked tapping the floor with her foot. Snape waved his wand and the furnishing disappeared. He also tapped a stone snake and it started to play the correct music to the dance she new.

The music started up slow as she swayed her hips faster with the rising tempo. She started twirl lightly when the music erupted into chorus. Stomping ground with the heel of her boot she moved her hips and combined it with fast belly dancing and twirling faster with the music. Putting her hands on her hips and stomping her heel to make a clicking noise she stopped. Breathing rapidly she got out of her pose.

"I learned that when I was little. It use to be really fun but now I have to control my emotions when I dance." Raven said catching her breath. Snape sworn if she did that in a dress any man would love to have bowed down to her. Shaking him self out of it he stood to stand in front of Raven who was flushed beyond belief. "That was very good Raven. Lets try some thing a little more elegant." He said taking her hand in his and putting his arm around her waist.

Raven swallowed down her surprise at how close he was holding her but it didn't help that his coffee cup cracked in two just to show it. Snape nodded to the stone snake and dark music came and flooded the room. "Don't be nervous you'll do just fine." He said as they began to move.

Slowly they twirled and dipped. When the last dip came Snape held her close for a moment. His hair curtained both of their face's giving them privacy. He moved a little closer to her face before lifting her up into a standing position. "Very good Raven. Shall we continue?" She nodded in a daze.

It was two weeks of hard dancing. She had learned to waltz but this week was going to be to learn how to tango. Raven was standing in the middle of the room with her arms folded. She was wearing a baggy black shirt and really dark green skirt with dancing high heels on. Her hair was braided with her bangs slightly in her face. "Do we really have to tango?" She asked while Snape cleared the room once again while replying to Raven. "Yes its one of the guaranteed dances that Lucius' band will play. His wife loves to tango and they have every opportunity to show it off. If we master at least one then Lucius will be putty in your hand and you would be able to see what he wants with you." Snape finished taking up a pose at the other end of the room.

Raven walked towards Severus then stopped stomping her heel to the ground while holding back her skirt. The walked closer together but circled each other. Once she put her right hand on his chest he grabbed it and spun her around with her back to his chest. They first moved to the right and Raven kicked her leg up then stomped it down in defiance. Spinning her around they came face to face breathing hard. He started to back her up holding her to the side. She soon turned the table's on him by cornering him with twisting moves. They finished with her leg wrapped around his waist in a dip with his hand gliding from her arm to the small of her back.

When they looked at each other they were both sweaty. She cherished Severus' breath on her neck which made her break out in goose bumps. Severus raised her out of the dip and held her close for a moment. "Wine?" he asked waving his wand for cups and the bottle. "Yes please, but what the occasion?" She asked sitting on the floor waiting for Severus to join her. He sat after pouring the wine and handing Raven a glass. "Why for your graduation in dancing. To you the best dance partner I never wanted." He drank deep as Raven lifted her glass. "And to you Severus, your the best dance teacher I never even wanted."

Once the glass of wine was done Raven said her goodnight to Severus and went to bed early, because she was so worn out. Her muscles ached from the dancing so she was going to take the next few days off to rest up. She couldn't believe that she couldn't wait to get to the party and dance.

Severus went to bed that night with the thoughts that came from Raven. He smiled a bit when she thought that she couldn't wait. He couldn't possibly go to sleep so he got up and started to write.


	6. What do you want?

Ok my break took a little longer than I thought but I'm back and I would like to thank my reviewers so much! I have no way to thank you guys! I swear if I can find a way to send cookies to you guys I would. But I would like to know what a mary sue is that would be nice so I could avoid that, last time I checked its not a very good thing.

As always nothing is mine but the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

Lets get on with the show! Yay!

Raven slacked in her classes for the past few days from her aching muscles. She even let Neville take over in potions class but it always ended the same, with a melted caldron and a zero for the day.

It was sunday when Hermoine, Ron, and Harry walked up to her and invited her to play quttditch. She didn't want to hurt their feelings but got saved by Severus because he did it first. "I wouldn't bother Potter, Miss Raven has detention with me this afternoon." The Golden Trio looked at Raven then Severus as if to confirm it before they walked off.

Raven looked up at him and gave a smirk. "Whats this about detention?" Severus motioned for her to follow him into his classroom. Once he closed the door he turned to her then sighed and sat down at his desk. Raven walked over and leaned on his desk hoping to annoy him. "What is it?" She knew it was bad by the look on his face. Severus looked away from her and blushed behind his curtain of hair.

"It seems that Dumbledor thinks that it is necessary for you to practice in the ways of,..." Severus cleared his voice. "Seduction. In order to gain the trust of Lucius Malfoy you will pose as my lady friend." Raven stood straight and put the hood of her cloak on to cover her red face. "The reasons are obvious Severus but what does Dumbledor want you to do?" He sighed again then answered. "He wants me to teach you how to be a good spy." Raven rolled her eye's. "Severus I cant do any thing seductively, its too dangerous. I would rather mind rape the guy."

"If it gets to that then do it but make this believable." Severus said rubbing his eye's, this was going to be difficult for both of them. "Oh." She blushed and turned scarlet in the face. He wanted to get the basics down in one day and it had to be today because the dance was on tuesday. "Well we should get started." Raven looked at him as he stood. "Now?" She was starting to panic.

"Yes now, so take off you cloak." He was stripping her of her only comfort. Taking off the cloak she threw it on one of the tables as he locked the classroom door with a spell. When he turned to look at Raven he seen that she was wearing a tight black turtleneck and black slacks that looked rather modest on her curvy body. He blinked a few times and stepped. "We are going to start with light touching. Ready?" She shook her head yes but in her mind she was struggling to keep every thing under control.

Severus pushed the stray hairs from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Raven blushed fiercely. "When a man does this he'll most likely say that you look beautiful and in return you'll look down and give a shy smile. Understood?" He asked letting his arm linger on the back of her neck as she nodded. He repeated the process. "Raven you look beautiful tonight." Once he finished that sentence a few jars exploded in the classroom but she tried her best to ignore them as she tilted her head down and smiled saying thank you.

It took a few more try's till she mastered that one basic flirtation. They were both red in the face from embarrassment. "Next," Said Severus turning away from Raven so he could give her some time to breathe. "Is touching the arms or chest." If Raven was a character in one of Beast boys anime novels she would have a bloody nose. Severus turned around to Raven and grabbed her wrists showing her where to touch. "Right here in the middle of the chest is the perfect spot." He said putting her left hand on his warm chest causing a desk to splinter in half. Raven could feel his heart beating rapidly just like hers which calmed her down. "Then there is the upper arm." He then put her right hand on the edge of his shoulder.

Letting go of her hands Severus continued. "You'll instinctively know when it is the right time to do this it goes hand in hand with playing with the hair and remember to always smile shyly." He twisted his finger in her hair as she kept eye contact with him, he gulping down the urge to kiss her full purple lips. Raven did some thing unexpected. She stood on tip toe to put her left hand on his chest and twirl his black hair in between her finger smiling coyly up at him. He lost control for a moment. Severus' right hand instinctively cupped her jaw drawing her closer to him when he stopped at the noise of chattering glass.

* * *

He regained control and pulled away. "That is what you will be expecting if your the one flirting. Lesson is over Raven, go back to your common room." Severus said slamming the door to his office. Raven was still in shock over her almost first legitimate kiss.

* * *

Putting on her cloak she walked out of the classroom and all the way up to the Griffindor common room. Harry and Ron sat next to her. "Hey Raven, how was detention?" Harry asked leaning back and looking into the fire. Raven looked at him as if seeing him for the first time then replied in an airy voice that wasn't hers. "Fine, just fine. I'm going to go to bed early goodnight."

Halloween was here and Raven was in a word freaking out. After all her classes she stopped by to talk to Severus but he wasn't there. Cursing herself she headed back to her room and got ready for the party.

Severus was in his bedroom after his shower getting dressed in his costume. His costume was simple but stylish. He wore midnight blue velvet dress robe's with his hair in a pony tail tied at the nape of his neck. His mask was black with blue painted out lines following his eye's and the edge's of the mask. After he was sure that he had every thing he sent an owl to Raven to come down. Severus walked to the kitchen to prepare some tea before they went when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in!"

He was utterly unprepared for her. She closed the door behind her. Raven was wearing a dark evergreen silk dress with slits on the side to show off her shapely legs, the arms of the her dress clung to her making her ever so curvy. Her long hair was put up in a bun with her green berets in her bangs spreading some kind of temporary vines weaving within her hair. "Do I look alright Severus?" Raven asked stepping towards him still nervous.

Severus shook himself mentally and met her half way. "You look perfect but your missing some thing." He said handing her, her tea then pulling out a mask that was black with green paint covering most of it in little designs of leave's. Raven thought of poison Ivy but quickly pushed they crazed woman from her mind. Severus put his tea down and tied the ribbons of Raven's mask. He pulled away and looked at her. He wanted to say that she looked beautiful but he couldn't. "You look nice Raven."

With that they walked unnoticed out of the castle and to its gates. Once upon the thresh hold Raven felt as if she was being pulled through a straw or a tube. Feeling herself on land again she held onto Severus' arm and followed him up to a white mansion with hedges lining it. They walked into what looked like a ballroom. There were floating glasses of wine every were and floating trays of food and drinks. "Ah Severus old friend." Said a bleach blonde haired man with long hair who was also wearing some sort of fox mask. "Hello Lucius, how are you and your family?"

Lucius smiled. "We are good. And who is this?" Lucius asked getting face to face with Raven. No matter how much Raven hated it she smiled and reached out to shake his hand. "I am Raven Roth, you invited me here." The blondes smile only broadened. "Ah yes Raven Roth. You have quiet an interesting look what are you two suppose to be any ways?" Severus answered for him self. "I am suppose to be a french man and Raven is a nymph. In more ways than one." Ravens eye's got wide as Severus smiled down at her.

"Darling, don't tell every one, some one might steal me." She was using her witty personality. Lucius smiled and waved them off. "You are getting good Raven." He said silently to her as they stood in the far corner of the room. It was thirty minutes before Draco walked up to Raven and Severus. "Professor Snape." He greeted then turned to Raven with his hand out. "May I have this dance Raven?" She mentally slumped but took his hand and waltz with him for a bit. They didn't talk just danced.

They stopped dancing when Lucius made the announcement that there were to be a tango dancing. Raven was more that grateful to dance with Severus even if it was the tango. There was only one problem with the dance, Lucius took over not even a minute into Raven and Severus' dance. Raven felt very strange and uncomfortable as Lucius spun her around and they ended with the traditional leg around the mans waist. Lucius then stood her up straight and bowed to her, Raven naturally bowed back and walked over to Severus.

"Raven my child, wont you walk out to the balcony with me." Raven nodded and took Lucius' arm and followed him out of two french doors and into the moon light of october. They leaned against the balcony. Raven decided to start, seeing as he was going to take forever getting to the point. "So Lucius where do you work?" She asked fiddling with her hair like Severus taught her to. Lucius smiled taking off his mask. Raven was startled some what by how hansom he was, and also the fact that he bared an amazing resemblance to Ravens once imaginary friend.

"I work at the Ministry of Magic." Raven followed the instructions that Severus gave her when they last danced. She moved closer to Lucius and smiled, bearing her neck to him innocently. He moved to pull on the ribbons of her mask and she let him. It was a test of trust. Lucius gently took off her mask. "Now isn't that comfortable?" He asked her playing with a piece of hair that fallen from her bun. Raven looked up at him and smiled. "Yes it is thank you."

Lucius then moved to take down her hair. Raven stiffened till she she heard Severus' voice in her head. 'Raven let him, it will say to him that your mentally vulnerable and thats what we want.' Raven felt her hair come undone and fell to her waist. She turned to him as he enclosed himself on her as if he were some sort of tiger. She put her hand on his chest to stop him getting any closer but it didn't matter to Lucius as he pressed himself upon her chest and held her by her shoulders.

"You really are a precious thing Raven, so like a flower yet you hold so much in your eye's. What secrets will your eye's tell me. He entered Ravens mind for only a moment but was pushed out gentle. "Ah so my face is familiar to you is it?" 'Damn it.' Raven cursed herself mentally for thinking of her imaginary friend at a time like this. She blinked up at him. "Yes you are, is that a bad thing." Lucius pressed his lips to her neck and was about to whisper some thing but was cut off by a tree pot bursting into flames.

Lucius pulled away and put the fire out with his wand. "I'm terribly sorry about your plant."Raven said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Its alright, its just a plant." After the fire was out Lucius, Raven decided to get a move on it before Lucius takes it too far for her liking. "Lucius? What was the real reason you invited me to your body- I mean your party." Lucius chuckled at her mistake. "I wanted to know your opinion about our war, who's side do you take?"

"Which ever side Severus is on." Raven replied not looking at Lucius as he smiled. "Very good Raven." She nodded and looked away rolling her eye's. 'Severus this is getting old really fast.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucius. "What is your relationship with Severus?" She thought for a moment before she answered. "I hope to be with him through all of this." It was the truth but she didn't want Severus.

They walked inside Draco's mom walked over to us and said goodnight. Over the hours plenty of death eaters asked her to dance but declined only dancing with Draco, Lucius, and Severus. When the ball was over, Raven was a little drunk but she thought it was nothing to worry about. "Raven dear, sit in one of the chairs I will be back shortly. Lucius and I need to discuss some thing." Raven sat down on a hard chair.

Over a few minutes she heard some one play the piano, she thought that is was one of the hired musicians but once she entered the room she found out it was Draco who was playing on the grand piano. Raven listened to the tune that she never even heard. Once Draco was done Raven applauded him. He gave a slight start but smiled none the less. "Your very talented, I would have never guessed that you played the piano." Draco smiled and patted the seat next to him. She walked over and gently sat next to him on his left hand side.

He started to play a dark haunting tune. Raven simply watched his hands move smoothly across the keys. To think that these were the hands that pinned her against the wall and took her first kiss. She socked him in the shoulder which stopped him from playing. "What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm. "Thats for kissing me you jerk! You have a girlfriend!" She hiccuped and Draco laughed. "I know I do and I'm sorry for it."

* * *

It was a few minutes later and Draco was playing that haunting song again. "Whats this song?" Draco laughed a little. "Its called the Le Fay lullaby, to think that you'd know it." She shook her head and wanted to hear some thing else. "What else can you play?" Before Draco could answer Severus came into the room. "Raven my love lets leave." Raven said goodnight to the Malfoys before they returned to the castle.

Once inside Severus' living room they both sat down on the couch and sighed. "Lets not do that again. I don't want some old father figure guy hitting on me." Raven said cringing taking off her shoes and the beret's. "I was listening to the entire thing. He seems to be impressed by you." Severus said waving his wand and two cups of coffee appeared. "Oh one more thing Severus, don't let Lucius tango with me ever again, its gross." Severus gave her a strange look then nodded. "Understood." He said as Raven leaned back on the couch and started to make things float for fun. "Raven are you drunk?" Severus asked watching the sorceress.

As if to answer his question she hiccuped. "We didn't even get a full dance, why did I have to dance with Draco and Lucius? They're boring." Raven complained as Severus helped her up. He waved his wand at the snake and slow music started to fill the room. Severus bowed to Raven. "May I have this dance?" Raven nodded.

He took hold of her waist and hand gently pulled her to him. She wasn't nervous as she laid her head on his chest taking in the smell of his clone and the sound of his heart beat. They swayed slowly to the music. Severus' heart was beating rapidly as he felt her body press against him. She tripped over her feet about four minutes into dancing.

After their small dance Severus sat down while Raven curled up next to him holding onto his arm. "Raven, what will happen to me in the future?" Severus asked looking into the fire. "I can't tell you Severus its all mixed up. Technically by me being here I have created or entered into another but parallel universe." Severus looked at her strangely. "What makes you say that and how is it that your drunk but can even form a sentence?"

"Ok well here's a scenario Severus. Say that you went back in time and killed your grandfather by accident. Since there is no one now that can bare his gene's you or your father couldn't have existed yet you would still be there at that point in time having killed your grandfather. Thats how a parallel universe has happened here. With me even talking to you or any member of hogwarts has made a parallel universe because I wasn't suppose to ever be here. Can I stop now?"

* * *

"I see so your parallel universe is how things would have been for us but since there is mine,..." Severus paused and turned to her. "What happened to me in your universe?" Raven shook her head no. "I can't tell you Severus, I'm surprised I'm even still alive at this point. Its been known in my universe that time travelers usually come to a grizzly end unless guided by an expert or people who have been into the past for governmental reasons." She added thoughtfully looking up and Severus. "You understand don't you?" Severus nodded and laid his head on top of hers.

OMG I had such a writers block with this. Course thats my cause for fanfiction because I had writers block and this helps me.

Any who things are heating up yay lol

PLEASE READ! NEED HELP!

But I just wanted to say that I might start another fanfiction, male character is (Drum roll please) CLOPIN! Alright the female characters that I'm still deciding on are Hermoine (yes I know but I just haven't seen a cross over into the hunchback and if I do see one I do not want it to be with Frollo blech.) Or Harley Quinnzel AKA Harlequin from batman! (Havent really seen this one so yeah.)

The problems I have with both characters is that Hermoine would have to be sent back by time travel accident in the ministry of magic in France. Also Hermoine is a know it all and doesn't know how to have fun the way Clopin does. So this is a chance to see a let go Hermoine but not much mind you.

Now with Harley, she's just too into Joker to fall in love with any one else, besides she'd be prosicuted for her outfit lol most likely by Frollo because he's just a dick. If any one has any suggestions on the Clopin slash pick then please tell me, need female characters!


	7. Who are you?

This is to a special reviewer called Rock Royalty: Yes I did lol but I had to because its vital for her survival also just for the sake of messing with Snape. I love the fanfictions that mess with Snape its just too funny. Any ways thank you for always reviewing I'm going to check out your profile and read some of yours.

Severus woke in the morning asleep on the couch in his best dressed clothes. Stirring from the couch he stood on his feet and groggily walking to the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee trying to remember what happened last night after Raven and him got back.

_He laid his head on hers comfortably and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him as some things started to fly around the room. It was about an hour before she woke up rubbing her head as a few soft things fell to the ground. Raven stood up looking at Severus. _

"_Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She apologized to Severus clearly still drunk from the wine. Severus gave a small smile, her cheeks must still be red from the alcohol. "Its no problem Raven." He amazingly was very comfortable with her. "I must be going, goodnight Severus." She said looking confused. Severus grabbed her beret's and stood._

_He walked over to her and gently grabbed her shoulders looking into her eye's. "Goodnight Raven." He then bent to put the berets into her hair, when he tried to straighten she grabbed him by his shirt. Raven stood on her toes and gave a small kiss on his cheek then let him go. "Thank you." Then she left in her usual pool of shadows. Severus laid back on the couch. _

Severus touched his left cheek with the tip of his fingers then felt himself blush. Shaking himself out of it he took a shower and prepared for his day of being a teacher. As much as he tried he couldn't get her out of his mind that day Raven was excused from her classes to get rest. He still prowled the halls trying to get a look at her but she was no were to be found. Once the day was over Severus went back to his rooms and sent an owl to her. He knew she would probably have the berets off do to a well expected hangover.

Raven was in her room suffering from a major hangover and true embarrassment from what she done to Severus last night. She shouldn't get too close. When she thought the silence was bliss as students were quiet do to studying there was a tapping at her window. Raven groaned getting off her bed and letting the owl in and taking the letter off its leg.It read

_Raven, how are you feeling? I didn't contact you by our usual way due to the fact your most likely not wearing your berets._

_~Severus_

She felt odd reading a letter that was concerning her well being. It wasn't like Severus to be so friendly? Then again this was the man that taught her the basics of flirting. But thats besides the point. Raven let the owl out the window and grabbed her berets laying on her bed. Putting them on and risking her throbbing head she concentrated on Severus' thoughts.

'Hello?' Severus looked up from his work confused for a moment. "Raven?" He asked out load wondering if she was playing tricks on him. 'Yes its me I'm using the berets. For once I can try and look into your thoughts and not feel bad. You do it to me all the time.' Severus' lip twitched. 'I see, did you get my owl?' He asked mentally to make sure this wasn't just a coincidence.

'Yeah I did. I figured why send notes to each other when we could simply just talk. Besides I'm out of ink.' Raven replied as Severus continued to grade papers. 'To answer your question in your letter, I'm suffering a massive headache. Any advice to a lightweight in pain?' Severus sent her a thought of going to the hospital wing. 'No, I need some thing much stronger that.' Severus stood from his desk and walked to his personal potion pantry. He grabbed out a pepper up potion and sent it by owl to her.

'That should do the trick Raven.' Raven noticed he was really busy and decided to get to the point. 'I'm sorry about the kiss last night Severus.' Before Severus could answer she took off the berets and got the potion from the owl and drank it not know that she left a man of ice blushing in his office.

It was eleven o'clock when Raven left her room to get some food in the kitchen. She was in black baggy pajama pants with a long sleeve button up shirt and completely bare foot. Raven must have put her shoes some were when she was drunk and forgot. Walking inside the elves surrounded her asking what she wanted. It was simple, hot cocoa and some toast with marmalade. The elves also sneaked on some scorns and small pastries.

When she was done she thanked the elves and walked down the hall with the song a little sugar in my bowl running through her head. She turned and ran into Remus. "Ow sorry." Raven said and Remus helped her on her feet. "Not a problem at all, but what are you doing out of bed Raven?" He asked looking at her braided hair, black pajamas and bare foot attire. Most girls her age would have worn night gowns with a robe. "I was out sick today sir and got hungry so I went to the kitchens."

"You better be careful Raven. From time to time the dementors like to sneak in and sweep the castle." Remus said looking around. "Yes sir I'll take that in mind." Remus said goodnight to her as she kept walking. She enjoyed her walk and the fresh air as she made her way to Griffindor tower

"Pray tell me," Raven turned to the velvet voice of Severus. "What you are doing Miss Roth out of bed?" He looked upon her face. "Whats the matter?" He asked stepping closer. Raven couldn't tell him cause her mouth felt as if it were wired shut and she felt the guilt, embarrassment, and the song I want a sugar in my bowl going through her head. Her cheeks turned a brilliant red and she looked down. "Nothing just coming from the kitchens, talked to Lupin and some ghost."

"Come with me Raven." He wanted to settle there little embarrassing mistake. She was acting like a school girl. As they walked the muggle song that she was thinking of got stuck in his head too. When they entered his living quarters he waved his wand at the snake and the song put a little sugar in my bowl came on. Severus motioned for Raven to sit on the couch as he went to go get some coffee.

Severus walked back into the room and sat next to Raven handing her, her coffee. "Raven, about last night. You understand that it cannot happen again." As he said this he wanted so badly to touch her but thought better of it. Raven nodded looking into her coffee. "I do understand and I was irrational and drunk." She admitted it but that didn't mean that she regretted it. Raven wondered if Severus regretted it and tapped into his thoughts. Images of the night before and the ways they would have gone flashed through Severus' mind making her blush.

She with drew from his mind quickly before he noticed her and took a drink the coffee. Severus set his coffee down and turned to her looking her dead in the eye. "What was the reason you gave me the kiss?" He asked. Raven was going to say that he knew what the reason but he didn't. "I was drunk." Severus raised his eye brow. "Ok a little more than drunk." He nodded satisfied. After they said goodnight Raven went back up to the tower.

It was Christmas break and Raven hasn't talked since she privately talked to Severus. They had both taken up to ignoring each other when ever they saw one another. But another strange piece of mail came for her by owl through her window just a day before Christmas Eve. The writing on it wasn't perfect but readable anyway. When Raven carefully opened the letter and two pieces of parchment fell onto the floor. Raven picked up the parchment off the floor and opened up the letter, it read.

_Meet me on Christmas eve by the lake and once again on New Years Eve. Write me back on the parchment I sent you or else the owl wont leave._

_S.S.H.B.P._

Raven raised her eye brow. 'Who the hell is this?' Grabbing her quill and ink she wrote back to him.

_Why should I meet you and who are you?_

_~Raven_

She tied the note to the owl and let it out the window knowing this was going to be hell trying to get the answers out of this S.S.H. What ever his real name is! Raven was frustrated and laid down on her bed waiting for the reply from.

In the moonlight a owl flew into the window of a dark place, were a dark figure stood with out candle light, reading the true words of Raven. He walked to the moonlight and stood reading her letter. The figure muttered some incantation and the words formed into the truth. He wrote her back and sent another piece of with his letter.

Raven let in the owl that was at her window and opened the letter.

_If you don't come then I'll just have to come and get you._

_S.S.H.B.P._

Her eye twitched as she replied to him.

_Fine I'll come._

_~Raven_

She laid down once more after sending the owl off. It wasn't till a few minutes after till she thought of following the owl but she knew it was too late, the owl was probably long gone by now. Raven fell asleep and thought about reporting the letter to Severus but decided against it.

It was evening when Raven came from her room to join the feast for Christmas Eve. For the occasion she wore her black slacks, her snow boots, baggy gray sweater, cloak, and her hair in a loose braid. When she sat down she noticed that Severus wasn't even bothering with the food or drink. Raven left early to meet the mysterious person who called themselves S.S.H.B.P.

Raven waited underneath the tree in the snow by the lake as instructed. A few minutes passed and her insecurity's got a hold of her. 'It was all a joke, some jerk must have sent it in order to get a laugh.' She waited a few more moments before leaning up against the tree and sighing. "Are you alright?" A voice from behind her asked. She gasped and realized that she wasn't leaning on a person but in fact it was a boy that was almost half a foot taller than her with dark hair in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black turtleneck and black pants with pitch black dance shoes.

"I'm sorry! I thought that I was alone." The boy smiled charmingly at her then she realized. "Are you by chance S.S.H.B.P.?" Raven asked looking the boy up and down. "Yes I am, but call me Steven please. Steven then bowed to Raven but she wasn't all to keen to beat around the bush. "So you asked me here, why?" She demanded taking a step away from him.

"I wanted to spend Christmas eve with you. Get to know you, thats all." He then held out his arm. She took it and they walked around the lake. "I heard rumor that you are a seer. Is it true?" Steven asked putting his left hand on top hers while they walked. His hand was warm and soft upon hers and made her heart beat slightly faster. She heard a branch of the tree break off but ignored it. "That and amongst other things." Raven stated looking at the ground.

Steven on the other hand couldn't stop looking at her face which was illuminated in the the moonlight. When Raven looked up at him his heart almost stopped. The look in her eyes was curious as she gazed upon his face. "I haven't seen you around before Steven just who are you?" 'Well she doesn't miss a beat.' Steven thought as they walked.

"I'm visiting my Aunt Sprout for the holidays, I haven't seen her in years. But when I seen you, I just couldn't stay away." They stopped just yards away from the tree. Steven grabbed out his wand and pointed it at the lake then froze it. "Shall I charm your shoes for you?" Steven asked pointing the wand at her shoes. "Yes please."

After their shoes were charmed Steven helped Raven onto the ice. "I'm not very good at ice skating, Sev-Oh sorry Steven. Its just you remind me of a friend of mine, you two look alike." She said as he held onto her arm. She wanted to tell him that he looked and like Severus. It was the only reason why she acted so friendly to him.

It was an hour later when they stopped skating. Once they were on the snow covered ground Steven held her there for a moment then they walked inside. He walked her up to Griffindor tower. "Thank you for tonight Steven. It was nice." She didn't want to get too friendly with him.

Steven looked above them and saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling Raven looked at it too. "Mistletoe,...Its a great poison." Said Steven looking into her eye's. "I'll remember not to eat it." Raven stated staying still. Steven's lips twitched as he came toward Ravens own lips. He noticed and kissed her on her forehead were her chakra shard was. Raven sighed and went to bed thinking not of her evening with Steven, but of Severus.

Yay I did it! The new year one and the Christmas one came early, consider it a gift! Yay!

Well stay tuned and find out what will happen next!


	8. there was no Steven

Yay another chapter sorry that I'm a bit late but I've been working on another fanfic, its not that good or popular because no one usually thinks of those two characters together. Any who I do not own Harry Potter or TeenTitans, they belong to J.K. Rowling and DC comics! Yay! Lol

Well lets get started.

* * *

Raven woke on Christmas with gifts on the end of her bed. "Huh what?" She was confused and lit on of the lamps so she could see who they were from. Grabbing a small box she checked the tag, it was from Hermoine. Opening it Ravens cat B.B. Tried to tackle her but failed miserably, dumping the toy out of the box Raven noticed it was a cat toy. She threw it and B.B. Chased after it meowing. Grabbing another box she read the tag. This one was from Harry, it was a chocolate frog. Raven opened the package and was startled by the actual frog jumping out of it and hopping onto the bed.

She lunged for the frog and grabbed it by its back legs knocking it out with a flick to the head. She ate the small frog quickly and opened a present from Fred and George they both gave her black gloves, a scarf, and hat for the winter time. Raven smiled and put them to her right while grabbing the present that was from Ron, unwrapping it she dumped the little bag of Bertie Botts every flavored beans into her hand then set it on top of her gloves.

Grabbing one of the four boxes that were left Raven read the tag and was startled to see that it was from Severus. Unwrapping the moderate size box she dumped the gift onto the bed. Raven looked at the two black stone bracelets that laid on the bed. Picking them up Raven inspected them before putting one on each wrist smiling at them then moving onto the other boxes. She read who they were from one was from Draco and what ever he got her was a little big considering the medium size box. Raven tore open the paper with her powers and lifted the gift out the same way.

It was a cloak with white fur lining the edges. Figuring it was safe Raven touched it with her bare hands, it was soft and thick. After inspecting it she searched the pockets and found a note from Draco.

_Happy Christmas Raven_

_Draco_

Setting the cloak on her bed she read the other two tags on the presents. Two medium boxes, one from Lucius and the other from Steven. She tore Stevens open with ease and found a book on poisons and cursed objects. When she opened the one from Draco's father she was rather surprise to see that he got her a book called, Of Dark Creatures and Demons. Surely he couldn't have known but Raven looked in the front cover of the book and found Lucius' hand writing.

_A dark gift for a dark girl_

_With love from the Malfoy family_

"Well thats cheery. I guess I should go out and buy them gifts." Raven never planned on having any gifts from any one from Hogwarts but just in case she received any she saved up some money. So she put on her black slacks, boots, black sweater did her hair, and put on her new cloak, and the set she got from Fred and George. Grabbing the bag of money and beans she melted into her shadows and appeared in right out side of Hogwarts gates.

Walking along the street she noticed some shops were opened which she considered lucky. Crossing the street she noticed a black dog following her whimpering. Once she made it across the street she turned to the dog and talked to him. "Look I don't have any scraps I'm just here to Christmas shop." The shaggy dog turned his head side ways and whimpered patheticly at her. She took a deep breathe and sighed. "Fine I'll buy you some thing to eat wait here. But after you have to leave me alone agreed"

Raven walked into the three broomsticks and ordered some hot food. When she walked out the black shaggy dog stood and wagged his tail, she set down the food and watched him eat it. "You owe me." She said walking away, the dog barked at her once and continued eating. Raven walked into the clothing shop and greeted the old man. "Hello, you wouldn't happen to have any nice black men's sweaters would you?" The old man nodded and went to the back. Raven walked around the shop looking for gifts for the rest of them. By the time the old man came back she had gifts for Fred, George, Draco, and Hermoine all set on the counter. For Fred and George she wanted to give them matching scarves and gloves Raven figured she would be even with them. For Hermoine she got her some hair decorations for special occasions but for Draco she got him a nice watch.

"Its a little late for Christmas shopping don't you think?" The old man asked calculating the price of the items. "Yes it is but I wasn't expecting to get gifts." He grunted then smiled at her. "So is the watch for some one special?" She shook her head no. "No, the sweater is I guess. Do you sell wrapping paper?" The old man shook his head no but he kept the smile on his face. "Well I hope your friends and your special person like the gifts." Raven smiled at him politely and thanked him before leaving.

All she needed to do was get gifts for Ron, Harry, Steve, and Lucius (just to be polite) she added to herself walking into Honeydukes. Walking around she spotted sugar quills and flying gummy dragons. Grabbing about one pound full each of the quills and dragons Raven headed towards a wooden bench just out side the three broomsticks. The black shaggy dog came running up to her wagging his tail. He put his head under hand and panted. She patted him then spoke as if the dog would help her. "Well I got Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Draco, Weasly Twins, and Severus gifts. All I need is to get Steven and Lucius gifts." The dog growled at the mention of Severus and Lucius.

"What do old horny guys like any ways? I mean he sent me a book of dark things what do you think?" She looked down at the dog and sighed. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that your not Beast Boy. Well see you dog." She stood and waved the dog by but he followed her to an open book store. Raven tried to ignore the dog as the dog sat out side apparently waiting for her to get done. Browsing the books Raven picked up a book on plants for Steven, hoping that he was like his aunt who loved plants. For Lucius she picked up a book called When Dragons Attack.

Checking out Raven walked out the door and realized how many bags she had. Looking down at the dog he stood and followed her all the way to the gate of Hogwarts. She turned around to the dog and felt weird talking to him. "Uh thanks for walking me back?" The dog barked and tilted his head with his tongue sticking out then trotted away. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you around." Raven turned and walked through the shadow of the gate.

Dementors glided towards her once she reached the entrance of the castle but she told them to leave her alone. They did as she said as she headed towards the dungeons. When she reached Severus' living quarters door she knocked. He opened it a few moments later looking tired and dressed in baggy black sweats and a gray shirt. Raven chuckled. "Well don't you look lovely today." He grunted and let her in.

Raven dropped the bags onto the couch as Severus went into the kitchen. "Hey Severus, will you help me wrap some presents? I don't have any wrapping paper." He came back out with two cups of coffee. "Why come to me of all people?" He asked handing her her coffee and looking at the bags she had sitting on his couch. "Like I said no wrapping paper, besides I could save you the time of wrapping your present. Here." She said taking out the black sweater and handing it to him. "Its your favorite color." His lip twitched as he took the sweater. "Thank you by the way for the bracelets, they're really,...nice." She said while taking off the cloak, scarf, gloves, and hat, and throwing them on the arm of the couch.

"Where'd all that come from?" Severus asked pointing at Ravens cloak. "Oh the cloak was from Draco, the gloves, hat, and scarf came from the Weasly Twins." He nodded as she unloaded her bags. He waved his wand and wrapping paper appeared then wrapped itself around every thing. Raven then labeled them all. "Thank you Severus." He nodded to her as she got all her things and left.

Since Raven was already in the dungeons she phased through the door to Slytherin and walked into the common room. Slytherins stared at her as she strode over to Draco with her gifts in her arms. Making his gift float to him she said. "Happy Christmas Draco, thank you for the cloak." Then she walked out of Slytherin common room as if nothing happened.

Walking out to the owlery she gave the owl Lucius' gift and it flew off. She then sunk into the shadows and appeared in her room. She took off her winter wardobe and walked out of her room she walked into the common room were the golden trio sat by the fire, and the twins sat in the far corner of the room talking. She made the gifts float over to them. Once the gift were in their laps they looked towards Raven, she didn't smile but her voice was a little cheerful. "Happy Christmas every one and thank you for your gifts they were unexpected." She watched the twins open their gift first. "Brilliant, just what we needed eh Forge." Fred stated to his twin. "For sure Gred." George agreed. They both looked up at her and said in unison "Thanks Ravey."

Harry opened his bag of candy and out came the flying gummy dragons. "Thanks Raven, its a shame I'm going to have to eat them." When Raven looked at Ron he was already eating a sugar quill. "Yeah thanks Raven." She looked over to Hermoine who was quietly looking at her hair décor. "I thought it would be a nice thing for special occasions, such as weddings or dances." Hermoine tried it on smiling. "Thank you Raven, and happy Christmas."

Raven planned to meet up with them at the Christmas dinner later but for now she was set on finding Steven so she could give him his gift. Figuring that she would find Steven with his Aunt who was most likely tending to the greenhouses, Raven walked into greenhouse three. She seen Professor Sprout tending to a giant venus fly trap with not flies but raw meat.

"Professor Sprout?" The woman jumped at Ravens voice. "Oh yes Miss Raven?" She asked feeding the last of the meat to the plant and moved on to another plant. "I was wondering where your nephew was, I have a gift for him, and I can't find him any were." Professor Sprout got a very confused look on her face. "Nephew? Raven you must be confused. I'm an only child." At those words a few plant pots shattered. "I must have heard wrong, sorry for wasting your time."

She walked away from the greenhouse and to the forest. She needed to get her anger out but not on any one but the trees. It was evening when she made it to the middle of the forest. Raven screamed out and let her power unleash itself upon the trees. Listen to your gut next time and have this guy checked out.

It was hours before she calmed herself down and flew back to the castle leaving behind the crater she made. Once she was inside the great hall she went to the table and sat down by Dumbledor. "Why Miss Raven, what is the matter?" Raven turned to him then sighed, she was to deal with the intruder not him. "Nothing Sir, just a head ache is all. The dementors were around the gardens and I had to send them away." I guess figuratively speaking I'm correct.'

"Well Miss Raven you can never be too careful. Cracker?" He asked holding on tight to the other end, Raven grabbed the other half of the cracker and they broke it in half. Gifts such as chess boards and graffiti popped out. She wasn't interested and went up to the common room alone wondering who or what Steven was. It couldn't be her brothers, or her father, they wouldn't sink that low, her father maybe but not her brothers. 'What if it was that Joker, no he hasn't even met me yet. Who is Steven? Maybe its Draco's father, now that I would believe.' Raven thought to herself walking through the portrait hole.

After a few hours of thinking she decided to go see Remus Lupin. Once in his classroom she knocked at his office door. "Professor Lupin I would like to have a word with you." When the door opened and she looked up it wasn't Professor Lupin, instead it was Severus standing in the door frame looking down on her. "Hello Raven." Severus greeted and closed the office door behind him.

"Severus, is Professor Lupin here, I need a word with him." She said looking into his eyes and creasing her brow. He looked away. "He is indisposed right now, what ever it is Raven, I'm sure I'm more than capable of answering any questions you have." Ravens eye twitched. "No I need to talk to Lupin, excuse me Severus." She tried to move by him but he put his hand on her shoulder. "I can't let you do that Miss Roth." Severus answered her, Raven was more than impatient and moved him with her powers. Putting her hand on the door knob she twisted it and walked into Lupins office.

Raven stopped dead at the door way of the office. She took a deep breath and held it in in fear that the creature in front of her would hear her. Before Raven even knew what happened Severus grabbed her by the waist and rushed out of the office closing, and locking the door behind him. He put her down in front of him. "Raven What in hell where you thinking!" Raven shook herself from her fright a few moments later.

"I needed to talk to him about some one." Sighing Raven sat down in a chair at one of the desks and Severus followed. "Who was that important to talk about to run in on a half naked werewolf?" He asked folding his hands over hers, she felt awkward after their constant ignoring each other. "Well thats the thing. I don't know who, but some one, or possibly some thing is posing as a student with the initials of S.S.H.B.P." When she looked up at Severus all that she seen was a mask of calm, for some reason it irritated her. "What is it Severus?" He stood immediately and took her by her hand then proceeded to walk out of the D.A.D.A. Classroom.

"Severus you have to let me go, if some one sees they'll think that we're-" Severus cut her off by turning to her. "Your correct Raven, get us to the dungeons." She nodded and they sank into the shadows and appeared in his office. Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her into his living room then took out his wand. He wrote in the air the initials that belonged to Steven. "Do you know a revealing spell Raven?" She nodded confused. "Then do it and you'll know who's initials they really belong to."

Ravens clothes turned white as she started the spell. "Mother of light, reveal the name hidden in shadows that come from the Father of secrecy!" Waving her hand the initials spread out and out came a name Raven had heard of from Jinx at least the last three initials. Severus Snape Half Blood Prince. She turned to him. "You? It was you?" He shook his head no. "It wasn't me Raven, but it is some one who knows me. I suspect Lucius since he is the only Death Eater that has came close to you lately other than me."

"Then why would he use your name?" Severus sighed and conjured some tea for them. "Was there at any point in time were Lucius has tried to enter your mind?" He asked as Raven sat down frustrated and drank some of her tea. "Yes he did, I didn't push him out in time." She took another drink as Severus explained to her. "If you didn't push him out in time he could have gathered information such as your preference to men or we could have lead that on by ourselves. The point is he must of used my initials which he thought that you couldn't have known, your preference on looks, and his fake personality. Now what did he see?"

"He seen that the imaginary friend I use to have looked an awful lot like him which he liked. Other than that its what I said to him about you that he probably got my preferences from you do remember don't you?" She asked setting her cup down. "Yes I do. Next time don't drink any thing at a death eater party agreed?" Severus answered following her motions with his eye's. "Now Raven, we must test to see if it is Lucius. When are you two meeting next?"

"New years eve at the lake, do you have a plan Severus?" He nodded. "I have several Raven, the first is veritaserum, second is seducing it out of him but your not a whore, so that plan is thrown out. Third would be to invade his mind by breaking down barriers, can you do that?" Raven didn't know what to say, she was against invading privacy but she was willing to sacrifice that in order to get to know who the hell had fooled her. "Then you'll have to practice with me, we have all day and the rest week to practice so you might be able to do it by then."

"Severus slow down, you haven't even told me the plan." Severus stood up then started to paced, Raven also stood but watched him. "Plan A is veritaserum, you'll have to sneak it in his cup after he takes a drink so he wont suspect, besides knowing him he will suspect every thing. What you need to do is take with you a blanket and a picnic with a thermos filled with hot cocoa. You'll take the first drink then pass the cup to him, its a sign of trust and romance, course he doesn't know your not a romantic." Raven was close to snickering, she was romantic on the inside, some were deep inside her romance was buried in a hole.

Raven went to stand in front of Severus, his pacing was driving her insane. "So how am I suppose to get it inside the cocoa after he has taken a drink?" Severus towered over her, looking into her eye's. "You do have powers do you not? Once you both have taken your drinks allow him to hold you after you set the thermos a little away from you, closed. With your powers send it to my office and I'll put in the veritaserum. When thats done I'll send it back through your portal then you offer him a drink."

She smiled up at him. "Severus you are absolutely evil, did you know that?" He gave her a smirk before continuing. "Why thank you Raven but I'm not done. Plan B if he says that he doesn't want any don't pressure him to. If you pressure then he'll find out and leave so instead make eye contact with him then go into his mind. The first memory will be the one of him in his natural form but if not then go deeper. It will only take a few moments don't stay longer than a minute he'll push you out and run."

"And what if it isn't Lucius?" She said folding her arms. "Well if he isn't Lucius then you should bring them to me. We'll play it out from there. Now shall we get started?" Raven looked up at him. "Get started with what?" He sighed and sat down on a chair. "With your lessons for occulmancy, I'm going to teach you to rip down barriers, mine to specific. I am a very accomplished in occulmancy."

Severus got some more tea for them as Raven sat across from him. He handed her, her cup. "Well I'm ready when you are Severus." He stood and started to clear the room with his wand as Raven drank her tea. The only thing Severus left was the two chairs so they could sit if they got exhausted which he knew they would. Setting her tea down she walked over to him. "What do I need to do?" She asked as she went to stand in front of Severus.

"Stand right there. Now I trust you know how to go into minds so I want you to take my mental walls down, but do it gently. I must not even feel it." She nodded then looked into his eye's before she dived in. Her mind took form of herself as she gently grabbed at his memory that he had pushed forward. Looking at it Raven figured it must have been a memory of a death eaters meeting. She walked around the wall and started to dodge random memories that threatened to trap her. Raven felt Severus' hands on her shoulders and she pulled her mind out of his.

She looked up at him. "Your doing better than I expected but you need to examine real and fake memories too. If you just pass by memories fake or real you'll never know if the memory you seek was prepared or true." She nodded and they began again.

_Severus presented her with the first wall and she went into the memory. She stood side by side with Severus but it only lasted a moment when he started to walk towards a door and disappeared behind it. Raven followed him into the empty street were Severus stood over a little girl. "What are you doing in the streets little girl! Don't you know its dangerous after dark!" He shouted as the little girl nodded her head shaking head to toe from fear. _

_The memory dissolved as Severus presented another memory but she decided to dodge it so she could find better fake memory's. She seen another memory that contained her so she walked in to examined it. "Damn it where is she?" Raven turned to see Severus pacing his living room then stopped when he heard a scream. "Raven!" Severus had a panicked look on his face as he swung the door open and ran through his office and into the class room where Raven was embraced by her demonic father. Severus looked almost terrified but then it switched to anger. "LET HER GO!" With that he tore her from the baggort and held her. Pointing his wand at the creature he shouted. "Ridiculous!" Severus then looked down at her shaking figure with a look of pity on his face then spoke softly. "Raven?"_

"Raven stop thats enough." She came out of his mind and looked into his black eye's. They both sat down for a moment. "I think I know why the little girl was so afraid of you." Raven said smiling into her cup of tea. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think?" She was still smiling as she put down her cup. "Because you look like a giant Bat. Sorta reminded me of home." Raven chuckled at the thought of the real Batman telling a little girl to go home could have made any one giggle.

"So you have giant bats where you come from?" He asked with his lip twitching. She shook her head no. "No just a guy that dresses up like a Bat and keeps up justice." Severus sighed in disbelief. "Is every one mad in the muggle world or is it a knew fashion statement?" He asked which made Raven smile. "Must be a fashion statement, some of the women's outfits are in a word sexy." They both smiled at each other. Severus put his cup down. "Shall we continue?" He asked standing. "I don't have a choice now do I?" Raven said standing with him.

They continued through the night. By the time it was midnight they were both in chairs tired beyond hell. "Well at least you know how to identify fake from real but you did a lousy job at breaking mind barriers." She was ready to throw some thing at him. Raven was on edge mentally and his small criticism wasn't helping. Severus stood. "I'm going to go and change help yourself to some fire whiskey its in the kitchen just above the sink.

As Severus left the room Raven walked into the kitchen and got two glasses of fire whiskey and walked back out to see Severus sitting on the couch in a muscle shirt and some black pajama pants. She joined him then handed him his cup. "So what time do you want me to come by?" She asked him as he took a big drink of the whiskey. "In the morning after breakfast. Make sure you wear your berets to bed in the mean time so I can wake you." Raven took a sip of her whiskey and cringed, it wasn't a dream drink thats for sure. An hour passed as they talked about her home in titan tower.

When it hit two o'clock in the morning they were both sleeping on the couch. Severus had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and his other arm wrapped around her waist. Raven's head rested on his chest and her hands were on his shoulders. They laying in an awkward position but both were comfortable sleeping so close.

Ok sorry for this chapter being so late, please forgive me its hard being sick and working with so little sleep. Please Review!


	9. The first move

We all know it nothing belongs to me

* * *

On another note forgive me my computer has been acting funky and remember reviews are love so send me lots please! It keeps me going.

Raven and Severus practiced for the next few days. It was at last new years eve and she still hadn't been able to break any of the mind barriers. Knocking of Severus' door she went over the plan in her head. Severus opened his door dressed in his usual black robes with a scowl set firmly on his face and that has been set there since they woke up on the couch together.

"Evening Severus, is every thing ready?" Raven asked looking up at him. "Every thing is in place Raven. You better go and meet him." Nodding she took the basket Severus prepared for her then sunk into the floor and rose under the tree to see Steven with a shocked look on his face.

"Sorry if I frightened you Steven." Raven said as Stevens face turned to calm. She took the blanket from the basket and laid it on the ground under the tree so they could sit. "Its alright, its some thing I have to get use to." Steven said sitting next to Raven as she pulled pulled out the thermos and two cups. Pouring and equal amount she gave Steven his cup and she took the first drink. Steven followed her actions but he drank his greedily while she drank hers slow.

While they were both staring off into the lake she teleported the thermos to Severus' office. The thermos was back in no time and thats when she started the conversation to draw his attention. "I want to thank you for your gift Steven. Its very thoughtful but it seems that I forgot yours in my room."

Steven looked at her then smiled. "Thank you. Have you read any of it." Raven shook her head no. "I haven't had a chance. Severus has kept me in spare potions class since break began. Would you like some more hot chocolate?" Raven asked smiling at him while she grabbed the thermos. "Yes thank you. Did you get any thing else for Christmas dear." Steven asked pouring another cup of hot chocolate for himself.

"Dear?" She asked almost shock as realization hit her like bane would hit batman. Steven only smiled as if it didn't happen and drank from his hot chocolate. Raven had to at least confirm her suspicion. She whispered to the wind. "Mother of Darkness, Mother of light, Earth beneath us, show me his true form."

Once she finished the last word her robes glowed white and so did Steven. He soon started to change and morph into some one else. Some one very familiar. "FRIK!" Raven screamed at her once imaginary friend who she found out was not that imaginary. Frik who was a blonde headed elf stood to his feet but Raven with her full power trapped him with her darkness drew him close to her and brought to Severus' office in her usual way.

Upon seeing Severus, Frik panicked and tried to escape but he couldn't. "How good to see you Lucius." Severus said eying Frik with his blonde hair. "Severus it isn't Lucius, this is Frik. My friend." She said rubbing her forehead then sat down on the couch. "Raven this is Lucius-" Severus started but Raven cut him off. "No its not Frik tell him your name and what you are to me. Also tell me what you were doing disguising yourself from me." She stated sitting him on the couch holding him by the wrist while Severus sat across from them.

Frik looked at Raven nervously. "Well you see your Majesty, I was merely curious to who you were seeing as there are two of you. One being in the temple and the other being well here, Your Majesty." Raven at this time was sitting up straight like a pure blood witch. "But why did you disguise yourself Frik? You know I would have been more than happy to see you." Frik sighed at her words.

"Yes I know but you ought to know that well,..." He hesitated then looked over to Severus. Raven did the same then spoke to Severus. "Severus I'm quiet sorry and if its rude tell me, but could you excuse us for a moment. Severus nodded and went into his bedroom with a glare on his face.

"Go on." She said rudely to Frik. "Well, when I saw you I couldn't help but try to get close to you and I thought maybe this was my chance. I couldn't stay away." Said Frik as she got an angry yet confused look on her face. "Just like Le Fay?" She asked looking him in the eye's. He nodded then.

Raven looked off into Severus' fire place then sighed before continuing. "Frik I'm sorry, I'm not her. I'm Raven your best friend since I was a little girl and forever and if I have children then I expect you to be they're best fried and so on, and so forth. Besides if you've been watching me I think you already know who I'm interested in. I'm presuming thats why you took a younger Severus' form and his name." She said now watching Frik. "Yes its true. I wanted you but I seen what you want so I tried to be some one that I am not."

Frik then stood helping Raven to her feet as well. "Now do you understand Frik?" Frik nodded then walked to Severus' door. Before he left she had to say one more thing. "Friends forever?" Frik smiled back at Raven then answered. "Forever and always." They smiled at each other and Frik left.

Raven when to Severus' bedroom door and knocked. "Every things been settled Severus would you please come out." It was a moment before he opened the door. Seeing his face and how angry he looked she felt as if she disturbed a very important thought. "Sorry."

"I want you to come to dinner with me." He said turning red which complemented his eye's. Raven blushed at the spur of the moment move but recovered herself quickly. "Dinner? Is it another Death Eater party?" She asked confused but he shook his head no. "No I want you to come to a regular dinner with me. No death eater, no friends, no enemies. Just us." Raven felt the heat in her cheeks rise even hotter.

She blinked at him for a moment then answered. "Yes, um when and where?" Severus thought for a moment. "Tomorrow, meet me here in the office." Raven gulped and nodded. Heading for the door she said "Good night." Then walked out disappearing into the dark shadows and appearing in her room where she found Hermoine, Frik, Harry, Ron, and a blonde headed girl.

Raven looked up at the elf who was being held by the blonde girl. "Do you know him?" Hermoine asked with her arms crossed. Raven stood straight staring at Frik. "Yes I do he's my best friend and if you don't let go I'm going to have to do some thing drastic." Harry stepped forward and spoke to Raven. "Its alright Raven, we're just checking seeing as he said that he knew you. We didn't know if he was a spy or not."

"No he's not now let him go." Raven said grabbing Frik's hand and pulled him free from the blonde girls grasp. "Then why does he look so much like Lucius Malfoy?" Ron asked stepping forward. Raven was getting impatient. "Because he chooses to look like that." Raven looked at Frik and continued. "Would you please demonstrate your morphing abilities?"

Frik nodded and turned into a woman with black hair dressed in old roman clothes. "See he's no threat. But I do have to admit that Fred and George would love him." Frik smiled back at her then switched back to his normal form. The blonde girl tilted her head to the side and smiled while talking with a airy voice. "I do rather like you the way you are, your more devil may care." Frik smiled brightly as Raven rubbed her forehead.

"Since this is all settled, would you all get out of my room?" Raven asked sitting on her bed. Hermoine, Ron, and Harry muttered a sorry then went out the door. But the blonde was still there apparently waiting for Frik. Frik bowed to Raven. "Goodnight your Majesty." Raven looked at him then smiled. "Goodnight Frik." Frik and the blonde girl walked out together as she shut the door she heard them talking.

"Whats your name child?" Frik asked.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, what is yours?" Luna said in her airy tone.

"I am Frik the Elf, lovely to meet you Miss Lovegood."

"Please call me Luna."

Raven closed the door smiling. At least Frik met some one new. Heading over to her bed she crawled under the blankets and remembered that Her and Severus had a date for tomorrow. 'Not so much a date.' She thought to herself while her clever side argued with her. 'If not a date then what else?' Cleverness and Romance asked. Blushing Raven admitted that it was a date and that she also couldn't wait.

* * *

I know short chapter please review and yes Its Frik from the film Merlin. I'm so evil and I'm thinking of making a fanfiction with Frik and Luna. It would be interesting but probably not that popular. Any who thank you so much for reading. I love you all.

Please Review


	10. Raven and the Twin brothers

Sorry so sorry I've been so busy as always nothings mine so yeah

* * *

Lets get on with this yay!

* * *

Oh yeah lets have an adventure with the twins! At least before the date.

Raven was panicking in her room while the twins fought over outfits for her to wear to her mystery date. At least it was a mystery to them. It was early in the morning when Severus contacted her and told her to be at his office around four. Raven personally thought that it was to make her squirm the whole day.

"I think she should wear the blue on black." Fred said to George shoving her blue cocktail dress in Georges face. "And I think that she'd look good in green." George said shoving her green dress towards Fred. All the arguing took Raven's mind off of her date for a moment. "What about purple?" She asked grabbing for her short purple dress but the twins snagged it from her. "Never," Said George first. "Ever, would we let you wear this out of a date." Said Fred finishing for George.

"Why not?" She asked as the twins shook their heads no. "Just can't thats the rules, its like wearing red on black. Just don't do it." The twins said rampaging through her closet again but paused and gasped. Raven thought that they might of found a dead mouse or some thing but instead they both held up an all to familiar mirror. Before she could tell them both to drop the mirror they were sucked into it. "Oh goddess, its Cyborg and Beast boy all over again." Raven said sighing and holding up the mirror.

Twins

"George?" Fred said looking around the pink colored hills and fields. "Yes Fred?" George answered waiting for another question. "Do you know where we are?" Fred asked helping his twin brother to his feet. "No idea Fred." George answered looking around.

In the distance they heard a high pitched squeal of a girl. "FRED! GEORGE! Oh my Goddess I can't believe it! What are you two doing here?" The happy Raven said dressed in pink as she wrapped her arms around each of the twins shoulders.

"Raven where are we?" Fred asked slightly frightened. "Oh that your in my happy place, come on and walk with me." She said to the slightly scared twins. "Raven are you feeling alright your acting strange." George stated as they all walked through the fields.

Fred shrugged Ravens arm off then stepped in front of her. "George I think Raven has swallowed some love potion or some thing."George then stepped beside his brother. "I agree Fred. How are you feeling Raven? Feverish, Infuriated?" Raven laughed which scared the twins. "Nope I'm just happy that I'm going on a date with Severus!"

The twins gasped in horror. "What!" They both yelled almost about to faint when another Raven dressed in green walked into the pink fields. "Well I knew you wouldn't approve so I just said I don't know." The green Raven stood by the pink which also confused the twins.

"Are you two twins like us?" Both the boys asked. Both of the Ravens shook their heads no til the pink one piped up. "No but we do have twin brothers. Do you want us to show you our memories?" The twins nodded and started to follow the two girls.

It felt like hours to the twins before they reached a large temple. "What is this place?" George asked the two Ravens. "This is were our memory is stored, hi Logic!" The pink one said waving at yet another Raven with glasses dressed in yellow walked over.

"What are the twins doing here Joy?" Logic asked the pink Raven. Joy laughed then answered. "We were taking the twins to Ravens memories. They want to see our twin brothers." Logic shook her head no. "You can't. You'll compromise every thing that we've worked for." Logic said as the green Raven stepped toward her. "Oh and what are you going to do about it? Just hand over the keys." Logic gave the green Raven the keys. "What ever you say Courage."

Courage led them all within the tower to the top floor with Fred and George in the back of the group. Once they were in the room on the top floor Fred and George stared at the walls that were showing different images of fights and people. "Truth are you here?" Logic said to the room. Behind them a Raven dressed in all black came walking into the room.

"What is your request?" Was all Truth said to them as she waited for the twins to answer. "We want to see your twin brothers." Fred said as George went on to ask another request. "And we also want to know why your going on a date with Snape." Then Fred added one more. "We would like to know about your old friends too."

Truth nodded then turned to one of the walls waving her hand which made the memories ripple into a scene of two dark haired men talking. They were the gender bender of Raven. "These are our brothers." Logic said pointing out the obvious.

Logic then nodded towards Truth to continue with an image of Severus. The red haired twins looked towards Logic as she started to talk. "Well the reason for going on a date with Severus is really simple and rational. There is no way of getting home, so the only logical thing is to move on. Besides he makes us happy." The twins made a blech sound as Truth rippled the wall again.

The first scene was of a boy that looked almost like harry fighting, but he was wearing a costume of some sort. "This is Robin of the Teen Titans. He is the leader of my group and the most logical, one of the many apprentices of Batman. The next," Logic continued as Truth rippled the mirror to a green boy that was shape shifting into animals. "Is Beast Boy, shape shifter and joker of the group."

The wall ripple some more to a half human half machine. "That is Cyborg, more of the brains and brawn type. Starfire is a princess from a different world, happy and cheerful she ran away." Logic finished with the picture of the red headed princess.

"So you'll all like Aurors but the thing that I don't get it that your going on a date with Snape." George said rubbing his head when Fred started on another topic. "And what do you mean there's no way home?"

Logic walked over to Truth and held hands with her then they both spoke at the same time. "In a way we are like your crime keepers. The reasoning behind going on a date with Severus is the simple fact that I like him, I've liked him since the day we met and why we can't get home is because after defeating my father it some how ripped time and flung me back to the past creating an alternate universe in which I was meant to live in. Judging from the new memories that we have gained of you and others this is where we're meant to be for the time being."

Before the twins could ask another question the real Raven dropped into the room with a glare set firmly upon her face. "You have to promise me that you'll never tell any one." The real Raven said stepping toward them. The twins looked at each other then at all the Ravens in the room. "We promise on one condition." George started as Fred finished. "Can we be your new brothers?

Raven was taken back by the fact that they weren't in the little bit freaked out about all of this. "What do you mean?" The real Raven asked as her clothes started to turn white while different colors of the rainbow started to flow into her. She thought about for a minute then nodded. "Fine."

The two knew twin brothers tackled her into a hug. "We love you Raven!" They said in unison. "I love you guys two?" Raven said closing her eye's wishing that her two real brothers or any sibling was at least this close but for now she was content.

Raven guided them back out of the mirror and into her room at Hogwarts. Once they all stopped their heart filled arguments about dresses they all settled on a plain black dress that covered her legs and arms. Her and her new Brothers sank into the darkness, then appeared in Severus' office.

The twins were smiling at the fact that they could actually warn and lecture Snape on taking care of their so called sister.

* * *

Short fluff I know so please don't kill me its a first for fluff.

Review please and don't forget to not kill me lol jk.


	11. Note from Author lets clear things up

To answer your Questions

1)Frik is from the movie Merlin which is one of my favs course do to this story line and actual research on fae and gnomes his appearance is constantly changing but thats if I do the Luna/Frik fic.

Raven went back in time during Harry's third year its very understandable that your confused because I was too. This fanfic was purely spur of the moment for me unlike my fic Two Jesters and the Past which is totally planned out.

Alright if you ever watched teen titans You should remember the episode the end of the world where Ravens father Trigon tries to rule the world with Slade as his general or some thing like that. Any ways, when Raven defeats her father in that time her powers rip a hole in time and space and then boom! She's there. I know but its the best I can come up with sorry.

She knows of Voldie from the monks and Jinx who some times takes a break from evil to talk to Raven because Raven is also apart of the magical community but not much.

5) She didn't have a choice to go back or not.

No she isn't in any house's but she is in classes and stays in Griffindor tower with the others by choice. And why isn't she a student? Its because I didn't want any thing bad to happen to the sorting hat.

The man with the honey eyes is Lupin, at first I was going to make this fic in Severus Snapes fifth year or so but I didn't think that it would fit because it would suck to change the original storyline because I love it so. But thats where my story contradicts Its self because just by her being there it makes it into a parallel universe.

Well I guess thats all Thank you for reviewing and asking questions so this way I can clear all the confusion.

Till Next Time (jeez thats cheesy)


	12. The big date

So sorry for it being late there was a lot of stuff going on in my life at the moment and this is the first breathe I've been able to have for a while.

Any who I do not own any thing at all

* * *

Raven was at Severus' door in her blue cock tail dress and by her side was the twins. She was so nervous that she didn't notice that Fred knocked on the door for her. Gasping she snatched his hand as the door opened to a young man that looked very much like Severus with very baggy clothes.

George cleared his throat. "Hello is Professor Snape in? We need to talk to him about our sister." the young man gave Severus' scowl towards the twins then Raven then sighed. "Raven how much do they know?" Raven was taken back by the young mans voice.

"Severus?" She asked then was startled by the young Severus pulling her and the twins into his living room. "Yes its me." He answered angrily then pulling his long slender fingers through his hair stressed. "What happened to you?" She asked nervously pointing at him while some thing shattered in the back round which startled the twins making them jump.

Severus sighed once again trying to explain this with out embarrassing himself but found no way out. "I wanted to look younger for you but my hand slipped and,...well this happened." Severus looked down blushing. The twins snickered and both Raven, and Severus glared at them.

Raven grabbed Severus' hand. "You didn't have to do that you know. I like you the way you are." The twins made an aw sound but Severus and Raven ignored it. "So do you still want to go on our date?" Severus asked childishly while Raven nodded.

Suddenly the twin came in between them and started talking. "Now remember, be back before eleven." Said George. "No snogging or hickey's." Continued Fred. Raven and Severus' faces went into a shocking red scarlet. "And" The twins said together. "Absolutely no sex!"

"Fred! George!" Raven yelled while some things crashed against a wall in the room. She shoved them out the door and leaned against it once it was closed. Sighing she heard them both say "Its fun being her brother."

* * *

Recomposing herself she stepped forward to Severus. "Sorry about them. They wanted to be my new twin brothers and I let them." Severus snickered a little at her comment. "What?" Raven asked curiously. "Its just that you're mad for letting them be your brothers." He said smiling.

After Severus shrunk his clothes Raven ported them beyond the gate of Hogwarts and into Hogsmead. "So where are we going Severus?" She asked while they held hands walking together. "I would think since you enjoy doing muggle things that we'd go and see a show. But first is dinner at Medusa's pub and tavern." Severus said a little romance in his voice which caught Raven a little off guard.

"So the dark potions master has a romantic bone in his body after all." Raven said smiling then leaning into him as he pulled her through the straw of apperation.

They landed softly on the ground and walked into the pub taking a seat at a candle lit booth in the back while the waiter followed them. The waiter took their orders then was on his way, Raven ordered alfredo chicken pasta while Severus had spaghetti. "Severus what show are we going to go and see?" Raven asked taking a cup of red wine that he offered her.

"Well I had in mind a late night screening or broad way. Which would you prefer?" Severus asked sipping lightly on his wine. "You didn't answer my question, Severus." Raven said with a silky voice which made Severus blush.

Gulping Severus muttered. "." Raven blinked confused. "Sorry I didn't hear that." He cleared his throat. "Monty Python the holy grail or Phantom of the opera." She blinked once again at him. "You like Monty Python? Whats your favorite scene of the Holy Grail?"

"When they weigh the girl and the duck." Severus said blushing madly while Raven twitched her lip. "I like the scene with the black knight." They smiled at each other then ate.

"Are you sure about this being in a large room with tons of muggles?" Severus asked Raven nervously. "Of course I'm sure. What are you scared?" She asked leaning on his shoulder as the room went dark and the movie started.

* * *

Half way through the movie Raven was wrapped in his arms with her head on his chest listening to the steady heartbeat. Severus heart started to beat a little faster as she moved her lips to his neck breathing lightly and whispered into his ear. "Thank you for all this I couldn't ask for a better time."

Severus smiled down at her as the french men on the screen proceeded to through things at king Author and his men. In a deep silky voice Severus replied to her. "Well tonight we have all the time in the world. After the movie how about we go back to my place for some coffee and dancing?"

Raven smiled. "That would be lovely."

* * *

When they got to Severus' living room it was only nine thirty and he had grown into his original form again. "My I have this dance?" Severus asked after he fixed his clothes. "Of course." Raven answered smiling into his onyx eye's.

Severus got out his wand and flicked it towards the furniture and what Raven liked to call his Radio. The song sugar in my bowl was on and Raven blushed while the chairs moved into the other room while the couch was put to the wall.

Taking each others arms they held on close and tight. Swaying to the music Raven pressed her body more on his. Severus gulped down the urge to just take her head in his hands and kiss those plump purple lips and see what she tasted like, if only for a moment.

"Severus? Is every thing alright?" Raven asked looking up with what Severus could call dreamy. "Fine every thing is fine." He said as she put her head on his chest as they slow danced through the song.

After a few more slow songs it was eleven and Raven noticed that she was late according to her new brothers. "I better get going Severus. The twins will be mad at me and I don't want the golden trio in my bedroom again." Raven said smiling as they walked to his door that lead to the office. "I had a wonderful time Severus."

"I did too love." Severus whispered in her ear while her power made a coffee cup break. Raven bit her lip which tempted him to kiss her all the more. He cupped her face in his hand and leaned in to give her a light kiss but she deepened it. Severus could feel the heat from their cheeks as they locked lips in full passion and could also feel the pounding of her chest in which her heart beat rapidly.

Finally breaking apart for air Raven gasped and Severus nuzzled her neck while licking his lips. "Plums,..." He whispered into her hair. "Plums?" She asked. "Yes your lips taste like plums." His answer made her blush and then a deep feeling came into her chest making her breathe hard. Severus' office desk shattered into splinters making them both stop.

"I uh I should get back to my room." Raven said embarrassed and flustered. "Yes, goodnight love." Severus whispered planting a light kiss on her lips then she departed sinking into the pool of darkness. Appearing in the common room the twins practically jumped her.

They lifted up strands of her hair checking for any marks. "will you two calm down? We just went to dinner and a movie." She said while the twins followed her to her room. "Did you snog?" George asked her. Raven wanted to see a little bit of a shock value on their faces. "Kind of,..." Both of the twins went pale then to their rooms leaving Raven giggling a bit.

She got out of her clothes and into her night gown humming all the songs that her and Severus danced to. Sighing Raven crawled into bed completely relaxed and whispered to herself. "What a wonderful time." then fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Sorry if this was too short and not what you expected and please review I'm so sorry for it being so late.


	13. The attack!

Another chapter yay

I do not own any thing.

* * *

"Mr. Longbottom! Please refrain from destroying any more caldrons. Where is Miss Roth?" Severus Snape asked glaring down his nose towards poor Neville who was blushing. "She uh she wanted me to give you this,..." Neville said quietly handing over an unopened letter.

Severus took the letter and went to his desk ripping it open to see Ravens hand writing.

_Severus, there has been an emergency with my dear friend Frik. I hope you understand that I had to respond to him._

_~Raven Roth_

He looked up at the class not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile in the dark forest.

"Frik? Frik come out and show yourself." Raven yelled out into the seemingly empty woods. Hearing a twig snap behind her Raven twirled around so fast that her long hair fanned out. Frik was standing right behind her dressed as a wizard instead of his usual fencing out fit.

Sighing Raven moved toward him giving him a huge hug. "So whats the emergency Frik." Raven asked trying to pull away from the hug but he held onto her arms. "You must be mistaken love." Sucking in some air Raven calmed herself trying not to panic.

"Lovely trick Lucius, Thank you for the book by the way its very informative." She said politely while trying to wiggle out of his grip. "Your welcome pet and thank you. Now I called you out here to offer you some thing very sweet." He said rubbing her arms.

"What would that be?" She asked as Robins voice came to her head before Lucius'. 'Raven, when they push some times you have to pull.' Raven leaned into Lucius which loosened his grip on her. "Well my dear how about you and I go on a slight vacation. Get away from it all."

'Then again its better to just throw a fist and run.' She put her hand on his chest gently and smiled shyly. "If you are forgetting Lucius, I am with Severus, and my mind, and body is his only." Lucius' smile fell as he cupped her face and fiercely kissed her.

Panicking Raven gave him a good blast of black energy from her hands which in turn pushed Lucius off of her. He flew back and hit his head on the back of a tree but got up quickly, pulling out his wand and aiming his at her. "Crucio!"

"Severus!" Raven screamed in her mind as she cried on the forest floor convulsing from the curse.

It was lunch and Raven still wasn't back yet. Severus worried walked up to the golden trio with a glare. "Do you three know where Miss Raven is? She wrote me a letter that a friend named Frik had an emergency." As Severus finished those last few words Luna Lovegood walked up behind Snape with Frik right beside her.

"I think you are mistaken Professor Snape. Frik has been with me all day." Luna piped up while Frik got a very serious look on his face. Severus froze up and a look of complete terror crossed his face. "No." Was all he said as he sped walked away from the students while Frik followed him.

Once out in the open he sprinted towards the dark forest with Frik hot on his tail. "Whats going on?" Frik shouted to Severus as they dodged trees. "She thought that she was going to visit you out here but it was Lucius! He wanted to trap her for some thing!" Severus shouted while running.

"Well dear I think that should be enough for now. Send an owl to me once you've changed your mind about 'us'" Lucius stated brushing off his sleeves. Raven decided to take one of the Jokers lessons and use it in this situation.

Gulping down some blood Raven was about to talk when Lucius disappeared with a crack. Moments later Severus and Frik popped into her view. She started to laugh evilly with her four red eye's on Frik. "So what are you going to do now Lucius?" Raven asked trying to get up.

Frik looked horrified at her. "Well what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kick me back down? HIT ME DAMN YOU!" Raven yelled as her powers lashed out at the tree's. "Raven its me Frik. Your best friend, remember? What happened to you?" Frik asked trying to get closer to her but was stopped by Severus.

"Frik, she's suffering from the after effects of Crucio. You might want to change form into some one else that she knows." Severus stated while Raven finally managed to stand on her own. Friks body turned into a blue looking demon with a german accent.

"Raven, its Kurt do you remember me?" Frik asked while Ravens powers and demonic self calmed. "Kurt?" Raven asked falling to her knee's with tears as she looked at both "Kurt" and Severus. She laughed for a moment. "Go figure my boyfriend and my cousin save my ass." Raven then fell into Severus' arms.

Frik who kept himself as Kurt carried Raven all the way to Severus' room. "Lay her on the bed under the covers so she'll be warm. I'll be right back, I'm going to go and get a potion to stop the seizures before they start." Severus left the room while Frik put her under the covers tucking her in.

"Kurt,...Where is Severus." Raven asked drunkenly. Frik smiled at her then did his German accent. "Don't vorry, he said he'd be back." She smiled at his words and fell back asleep. Severus came back into the room with a vile of a potion and poured it in her mouth little buy little.

"Will she be alright?" Frik asked turning into his blonde haired self. "She'll be fine. Will you go and tell Dumbledor that I will be taking the rest of the day off to take care of Raven, and that I'll explain tomorrow." Severus asked as Frik nodded then disappeared.

Severus looked down at Raven lovingly. Undressing Severus pulled on some pajamas and crawled into bed with Raven holding her cold body close to his. He buried his face in her dark hair inhaling deeply then smiling. "I'll never let any one hurt you like that again, promise." After he said those words he noticed that a gold and white stream circled them both then faded into them.

"Sleep well." Severus said hugging her closer. "Is dinner ready?" Raven asked still asleep which made Severus look at her questionably then laid his head back down smirking a little. 'All the more to make you blush.' He thought to himself.

Sorry this is so short but I haven't had time to write sorry! So please always review so I know your reading and that I also haven't lost any readers. I'd be very sad if that happened lol

Till next time! So cliché


	14. Problems with computer

Well I am sorry to have to say this but I have to put my stories on hold because my computer now has virus' on it and I'm going to have to erase every thing when I get the money. I will still be posting when I can but other than that don't expect a whole lot of updating. So sorry.


	15. Nightcrawler and Raven meet

Sorry its been so long I've been so busy then a big ole bag of drama got flung at me and it hasn't stopped.

Oh yea this kind of sucks so you have been warned.

Any way lets get on with the story because you don't want to hear about my pathetic life, as always nothing is mine.

* * *

ITS FLASH BACK TIME!

Germany

Raven was only six years old she couldn't help that she threw a fit because she wanted to be a little normal and go to the circus with the monks. She thought it was odd for the monks to even go to the circus for just one show. The monks said it would be dangerous and that she wouldn't be able to go but she finally got her way, for once.

Walking down the street in her cloak with her hood up and holding one of Frik's hands people stared looking at the odd couple. Not to mention the group of white robed monks walking behind them didn't help.

"Frik when will we be there? I want to see the clowns, acrobats, elephants,..." Raven continued as Frik just smiled and lead them all into the forest towards the huge stripped tent. "We're here!" Raven squealed jumping up and down while her powers whipped an elderly woman in the butt.

"Raven calm yourself and Frik, since you are her guardian keep eye over her. I don't want no trouble." The elder monk said walking away while Raven and Frik walked into the tent with out paying. "Frik that's not nice." Raven said while they found their seats. Frik smiled and made a hush sound.

A fat man in a colorful suit walked to the middle of the ring and started to speak through a microphone. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE WAGNER CIRCUS!" The crowd cheered while the show started.

Half way through the show Raven got bored. "Frik? Why are all these people so impressed?" She asked him while he clapped politely then answered her. "Well people in this realm can't do the things you or the people on stage or I can do. We're special like that Raven."

Jumping up and down Raven wanted to go on stage and show off her powers too but Frik stopped her. "Raven you know you can't. The monks are still trying to hide you from your bad family members." She tilted her head to the side like a confused dog. Frik sighed. "Never mind it dear."

"Frik!" She whined getting up. "Yes?" Frik asked looking down at her. "I gotta go pee,..." Raven whispered silently towards him and they both got up. Walking out of the huge tent they walked to the bathrooms. Frik waited outside while Raven went in.

Raven smiled to herself cause this was the perfect time to use her "transportation" method. She cleared her mind and focused on the wall. Putting her hands on the wall she let her power form into a large pool as she rushed through it eye's closed.

"Are you alright little one?" A womans voice asked. Raven opened her eye's and smiled. "Yeah thank you." Raven said politely to the gypsy woman who had a big grin on her face. "I seen what you did. My son can do similar things like that. He is gifted like you." The woman finished while Raven gasped. "Really?" She asked hopefully. The woman nodded and put her hand out for Raven to take it.

Taking the woman's hand Raven smiled wanting to meet the woman's son. They walked towards the huge tent leaving Frik behind. Once inside the woman lead Raven into the back where the circus people were. "There he is. My son Kurt, he's the blue one on the tight rope. Keep an eye on him okay."

Looking up Raven smiled as she laid eye's on him, the blue thirteen year old with a tail, pointed ears, and demon yellow eye's. "Wow he's so cool! Is that how he really looks?" Raven asked the woman. "Yes that is my son. I am Margali Szardos by the way and you are?" Margali asked smiling at Raven.

Raven took a deep breathe then recited what Frik told her to in times like this. "Frik says never to give my name out to any one because names have power and that I wouldn't want to have any one have any kind of power over me." Margali smiled then replied. "Since when did witch's start mistrusting each other Raven? I have given you my name and the name of my son have I not." Margali asked.

"That's true but,... Hey wait a minute how do you know my name?" Raven asked playfully. Before Margali could answer her son Kurt appeared in front of them. "Guten tag mutter und guten tag kleine." The blue boy said smiling. "And good day to you as well son. How was your show?" Margali asked smiling. "It was vonderbar mutter. May I ask who this young monk in training is?" Kurt asked turning towards Raven smiling.

Clearing her throat Raven finally pulled her hood down which revealed her large purple eye's, she held out her hand to Kurt. "Its very nice to meet you. I'm Raven Roth." Kurt smiled at her pleased that she didn't run away from him. "Its nice to meet you as well, I am Kurt Wagner." He took her small hand in his shaking it till some thing happened.

Kurt's eye's widened along with Margali's as they looked upon Raven. Raven had an extra set of eye's glowing red above her purple ones. Before Raven could register what was going on Frik and the rest of the monks ran towards her. Frik grabbed her away from Kurt.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Raven asked kicking which threw her powers around hitting two monks in the back of the head. "Frik get Raven out of here as for you Kurt Wagner we need to talk." The lead monk said stepping towards Kurt in a threatening way. Out of some strange urge ten year old Raven with all her might swung her right leg as high as she could and kicked one monk in the head, and slipped out of Frik's grip.

"Raven!" Frik called after her as she went and ran out the door of the tent with Frik walking after her. "Raven wait." He said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. "Raven the reason we can't have you two together right now is complicated." Frik said with a sorry look on his face.

"What is so complicated about it Frik?" She asked crossing her arms and sticking out her hip. Frik sighed and started to explain. "You know how all the monks and I have told you about your' father?" He asked while she nodded. "Well you're not the only one of your' kind Raven. There are other people like you such as your' siblings, then there are those who are related to you through your father. People such as Kurt." Frik said hoping she'd understand.

"What? People like Kurt? You mean he's like a brother to me?" Raven asked uncrossing her arms. "Not your brother Raven he is your cousin on your father's side. You have many uncles and your uncle Azazel is father to Kurt. One of the reasons why Azazel had Kurt is to use him as your father plans on using you course in Azazels case it must be all his current living children." Frik finished.

Raven nodded then started to run back to the tent and into the middle of the circle of where the monks stood. "Frik will you take them outside. Since this is a family matter I should handle it." She said in her calmest voice towards him.

Frik nodded then clapped his hands and the group of monks were gone. "This is weird even by my standards." Margali stated as Raven turned to talk to Kurt. "What is going on Raven?" Kurt asked looking behind her while Margali just walked away. "Well um the monks came to tell you some thing. Some thing about you and I. We are related. You bio, bio- whats that word?" Raven asked feeling stupid that she couldn't pronounce it.

"Biological?" Kurt asked. "Yes your biological father is my uncle and that we are cousins. Thats all that I know." Raven said feeling bad. She didn't want to tell him that he would help his father destroy and take over the world if her father didn't. "How do you know this?" Kurt asked slouching down to her level.

"Well I glowed didn't I? Only people like you and I do that when we touch. I show my true form to my own kind of like Frik." Raven said smiling while Kurt was confused. "Any thing is possible I suppose. But that doesn't mean we are related." He said.

"Yeah it does because I only do that around family members, that's what I meant by people like us." Kurt sighed. "Raven,..." He then looked into her hopeful eye's, the eye's that begged to be understood. Kurt only understood too well what she was going through.

Sighing again he changed his words. "If you ever need any thing come and see me. I'm sure if you wanted you'd be able to find me with you're powers. You should go Raven, the monks are waiting for you and I have to put on another act." Kurt said rubbing the back of his head.

Raven being very happy smiled brightly and gave him a tight hug. "I'll miss you Kurt, I'll write you when I can." Pulling away from him Raven smiled and ran towards Frik grabbing his hand. "Bye!" She waved while Frik and her ran out the door. "So do you think that I'll ever see him again?" Raven asked Frik hoping that she would.

Frik turned his head towards her and nodded. "I think so Raven. You both are cousins and both of your fathers are fighting over power in this world." They walked away from the circus tent and Raven smiled. "Even though I shouldn't be happy about what Kurt and I have in common, I'm glad that we're cousins. It doesn't make me feel so alone. I hope he feels the same way."

Sorry I thought this was necessary and I had a huge writers block. But on the bright side I got my computer fixed. YAY FINALLY


	16. To the Future!

Sorry its been so long nothing is mine as usual

Raven woke the next morning sore to the bone but happy in Severus' arms. It wasn't till later that Severus awoke with a start looking for her. Raven walked in the room with two cups of tea and handed one to him. "Good morning Severus."

'Some thing is very wrong.' Severus thought as he looked at Ravens eye's and stared into them. "Good morning love. Are you feeling alright?" He asked getting out of the bed and standing next to Raven. "Just fine why do you ask?" She asked smiling slightly. 'its fake, but why would she act around me?'

Severus grabbed her arm gently and she let out a sharp hiss as her powers whipped at the walls of the room. Letting go quickly he backed away as she fell to the floor in pain. "You shouldn't act around me, you shouldn't even be out of bed." Severus stated a little harshly to her and pulled out his wand.

"Wind gardium leviosa." He gently levitated her to the bed and laid her down. "Stay in bed. I'll be back around noon to give you a potion for the pain and another to prevent the seizures." Severus said leaving the room to shower and dress.

Raven stared at the wall next to her for a little while till Kurt walked in. Turning her head slowly towards him she sat up quickly then held her stomach in pain. Kurt sat on the bed next to her and gently pushed her down into the bed. "Rest Raven. You must not move for a while."

"Frik?" Raven asked questionably towards Kurt and he nodded his head. "Why do you look like Kurt?" She asked with a little worry in her voice. Frik sighed. "When Severus and I found you, you thought that I was Lucius Malfoy. So I changed my appearance to some one you know and trust." When Frik finished Raven sat up more slowly.

"Change back to what your comfortable to Frik, just be sure to wear the fencing out fit. Besides I'm sure that Luna Lovegood likes you just the way you are considering that she can see through glamour." Raven said smirking and patting his back. "Your very affectionate today Raven. Thank you. I will leave now just say my name if you need me." Frik said standing then disappearing into the air. Raven started to cry but kept herself quite and laid down on the bed.

* * *

Mean while at Teen Tower

"Where could she be Robin?" Star fire asked as Robin made a scan on the computer. "I don't know but I think Slade is behind this." Every one sighed aggravated. "He's dead, dead, this time Rob there's no way he could come back." Said Cyborg leaning over the computer. "Some one's coming towards the tower. There's a transmission. I'll take it Robin you go and sit down." Star Fire said almost pushing Robin out of the way.

A face came onto the screen. It was Jinx. "Jinx?" They all said in unison while she rolled her eye's. "Yeah its me. Let me land on the top of your tower, we need to talk." Then the transmission went blank. Every one looked at Robin. "Let her land. She might know some thing about Raven."

Every one went to the top of the tower and seen Jinx standing on the roof with a broom in her hand and her other hand on her hip annoyed. "What is it you want Jinx?" Robin stated crossing his arms. Once again the witch rolled her eye's at him and started talking.

"I have a message from Severus Snape one of the Hero's of the second war against the Dark Lord. First is addressing all of you." Jinx said unfolding the papers and reading them out loud.

"Dear Teen Titan's. I am very sad to report that Raven Roth has passed while trying to not only save my life but the lives of the Wizarding world. As her last wish, she has wanted me to give you one each one of her things to remember her by." Jinx said with tears rolling down her face. As the Teen Titans started to cry as well no one would ask questions till the end of Raven's will.

"To Starfire. I leave my fur cloak to you in hope that it will warm you during cold times as it has done me." Jinx said walking over to Starfire and handing her the cloak with white fur on it. "To Cyborg I give my remembrawl. Hope this will help you remember every thing that you need to and never to forget the important things." Jinx said handing over a glass ball.

"Beast boy I'm sorry to say this but your gift you have to go and get from Snape. Its a green cat that is called B.B. In your honor. To Robin I give you my mirror so then you can see what has happened to me. It has all my memories stored in it just ask Beast or Cyborg how it works. But after your done please give it back to Severus Snape." Jinx said handing over the mirror to Robin.

"H-how did this happen and who is this Snake man?" Starfire asked naively as Jinx wiped away her tears. "Raven gave her life to save Severus Snape the douple agent. Its because she loved him so fiercely she was willing to give her life. And now she will be remembered this Saturday at Hogwartsj. So collect your things we have to head to the station in England." Jinx said as every one departed but Robin.

"But how did she die?" Robin asked holding the mirror in his hand. "She was bitten by nagini the snake. She pushed Severus out of the way just in time and afterwords Harry Potter finished the rest. Now please go and pack your things I wont wait forever." Jinx said as Robin left and she was crying.

* * *

Hogwarts

It was noon and Raven was feeling much better do to the potions that Severus made for her. She was walking around and looking for some thing to do while Severus was teaching the class. Getting frustrated her energy started to whip around her body as she tried to control it.

Finally concentrating Raven decided to get her books from her room. Hoping that she was well enough to port to her room she closed her eye's and sunk into the dark pool of shadow. Taking a deep breath Raven opened her eye's and found herself in her room.

Smiling Raven went to her closet and got some fresh clothes. It was her gray sweater and black jeans that she liked so much, she also grabbed her fur boots, gloves, scarf, hat, and fur cloak. Looking around she seen the book that Lucius bought her, the hair bretts, and the bracelets that she got from Severus. Snatching those up she ported back to Severus' room.

Two months have past since the incident in the woods and twice since then Raven walked in on a naked and half changed werewolf. No one figured out what the dark lord would want but lately Raven was finding new ways to get back home. But would she want too?

She had already made plans with Dumbledor and Severus so she could travel into the future. Severus was worried about it but he agreed with Albus that it was the only way to keep Raven safe from the death eaters for now.

Raven had her room packed and had B.B. In Severus' office so he could take care of the green cat. Course she only had her clothes packed and in a bag that was slung over her shoulders.

Standing up from her bed, she grabbed her time travel books and the time turner. Raven and Severus had modified the time turner for weeks instead of day's also it turned forward instead of back. Course she was worried on how she would age in this but it didn't matter.

Going down to the dinning hall she sat with the teachers for her last meal of the year. Albus stood and every one instantly got quiet. "It is quiet unfortunate to inform you that Miss Raven will be leaving for a little while to try to finish her monk hood. So before she leave's I would advise any friends to say farewell to her." He finished then sat down.

The meal was over before she knew it and she went to the Griffondor table first to say her goodbye's. First was the golden trio, then the twin's. After she walked to the Ravenclaw table and said goodbye to Luna and Frik. Course no one saw Frik. At last was Draco. She stood in front of him and shook his hand. "When will you be back?" Draco asked as she looked away. "A year from today I suspect. Give your Father my 'regards'." Raven said coldly as Draco nodded with a respectful look on his face.

Walking down the hall Raven finally found Severus and grabbed his hand lovingly. "Miss Roth what in the world are you doing?" He asked almost playfully towards her as she tugged him. "Its time Severus." She said sadly as he nodded.

They walked out side to the tree by the lake and stood for a moment. She wished that she could have taken Severus with her so it wouldn't be that long but Raven knew better than to be foolish and she also believed that to suggest such a foolish thing was selfish. Severus brushed a hair behind her ear and smiled sadly.

"I will miss you." Severus said first in his velvet voice while cupping her face. "It won't be long I promise. Before you know it I'll be standing right here. Soon in your arms." Raven said embracing him deeply while he took in her scent. She smelled of Autumn leaves and maple. He then kissed her passionately which caused them both to blush.

Seeing him walk away almost killed her and Raven shouted after Severus. "I love you!" He spun around in surprise as she waved by and started with the time turner. In the distance she heard him. "I love you too."

"Fifty, fifty one, fifty two." Raven said stopping the time turner and still standing out by the tree. It was about five thirty and the sun was still up and students were walking around her as if she weren't there at all. That is until Hermoine spotted Raven and yelled out a greeting.

Quickly stuffing the time turner in her pocket Raven smiled at the Golden Trio. "Hermoine, Ron, Harry." She said giving each of them a hug. "Its good to see you guys again. How has your school year been?" Raven asked. Harry was about to answer till he heard a snark voice behind him.

"Well, well, Raven Roth has returned at last?" Draco said smiling slightly. In just a cocky manner Raven replied. "How's your family Draco. Is your mom well. How about your dad?"

Draco smiled and shook Raven's hand. "Lets talk about that later." Draco said pleasantly before giving every one else a glare and walking off.

Raven walked with the trio to the great hall and smiled as she seen Albus and Severus conversing with each other. Looking around she turned to Harry and asked. "Where is Remus?"

Harry got a sad look on his face and answered. "He was fired because he was a werewolf." Raven got a shocked look on her face. "They can fire some one for being a werewolf? Well at least he came out with it finally. At least I know I wont be walking in on a half naked werewolf." The trio looked at her stunned and Raven laughed which creeped out more than a few people.

Severus POV

As he and Albus finally calmed down Severus heard what sounded like bells. Severus turned to the sound and couldn't help but smile for a moment but he quickly wiped it away. "Excuse me Albus." Severus said hurriedly and walked towards Raven.

Raven stopped laughing the moment she saw him. Looking at her almost took his breath away. Her hair had gotten thinner, her face a little older, and her hair was longer than before. Severus towered over her for a moment and scowled. "Miss Roth, see me in my office if you would. Meet me down there." Severus said cooly then walking away.

It didn't take him long before he reached his living room and started to remove all the furniture except the couch. With no hurry in the world Severus went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of red wine. Hearing a knock on the door he yelled come in.

Raven walked in dressed all in blacks and purples with her hair flowing gently as she moved. She looked around and smiled pleasantly. "Why what is all of this?" Raven asked as Severus walked into the room with both glasses of wine and handed her one.

"I've been wanting to surprise you for so long." He said sitting on the couch and she followed. Watching her take small sips of wine he smiled lovingly. Raven put her drink on the coffee table and Severus followed suit.

Grabbing her hand Severus pulled her on top of him and started to kiss her with his heart pounding hard in his chest. It was first innocent, then it started to get passionate. Soon Severus found Raven unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck with things breaking in the back round, but he didn't seem to care. Severus moaned lightly then started to undress her before she had the chance to view his body.

First he took off her cloak and let it drop to the floor as he cupped her face and brought it up so he may kiss her. Running his hand through Ravens hair his free hand found the zipper of her suit and pulled it down causing the wine glasses to be thrown against the wall. Severus smiled against her lips as he slid off her suit and felt her soft skin.

It was almost two hours after her arrival that she did the one thing she promised never to do but at the same time she didn't care and it showed on her face. Severus left about thirty minutes ago and she was laying in his bed still naked, and enjoying the soft covers. Smiling she fell asleep for a little while.

Meanwhile at Kings station in the year 2010

Starfire was standing next to Jinx looking around until she shoved Starfire through the wall. Then Cyborg and beast boy. Finally Jinx grabbed Robin and pushed him though the wall and reunited with the rest of their group.

Waiting for people to board the train Robin started to look around and seen Kurt Wagner standing with Wanda Maximoff looking lost. While in the back round he seen a man with a scar on his face standing with what looked like the dead escaped convict from a few years back.

Looking to the left Robin also seen what looked like dozen of male versions of Ravens. Jinx hurried them along.

It was hours before they finally reached Hogwarts and were grateful to get off the train. Walking up to the castle there stood a tall man with greasy black hair and black robes looking at the new muggles.

"Welcome Teen Titans, my name is Severus Snape deputy Headmaster to Minerva McGonical. If you would, Mrs. Black show them to the office." The man said almost sadly as Jinx nodded and started walking while Starfire caught up with Jinx.

"Your married?" The alien asked surprised as the rest ignored them. "Yes, to Sirius Black. I met him a few years ago. This month we applied for a legal marriage paper and it came through. Thanks to Raven I met Sirius and was able to have a life with him. Guess before she joined the Titans she was a traveling monk that passed through here from time to time. She saved Sirius Black a few times really and didn't know it but once she helped fake his death he was free. Then when the ministry of magic fell he was truly free." Jinx explained leading them up stairs and into a large room.

A old woman with eye's like ice surveyed them then she smiled. "I am the headmistress of Hogwarts. Please sit down and help yourselves to some sweets as we wait for the others to arrive." She said transfiguring a few things into the room into chairs. No one was surprised about this cause they had seen Raven do it several times.

The door opened and came a line of people. First it was three blondes, then a honey eyed man with the scar on his face, three red heads, two of them were twins, a dark haired boy, a bushy haired girl, two of the male Ravens, Kurt, Wanda, and finally the black haired man which Jinx greeted with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then a few minutes later Severus Snape walked in looking horrible.

"Welcome all of you. I am McGonical Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are all here on the behalf of Raven Rachael Roth's Memory. Each of you have been chosen to say some thing about Raven. Now before we start with the order of things I want you all to introduce yourselves, your power if you have one, who or what you were to Raven, and species." She said.

The youngest male blonde went first. "I am Draco Malfoy, I was Ravens friend and first kiss. I am a Wizard." He sat down in the chair that was behind him looking almost uncomfortable.

The man with the scar on his face and honey colored eye's stood and spoke next with a sad look on his face and the silver making him look older. "My name is Remus Lupin, I was a friend to Raven when she first came here. I was the first one she told her secret to. I am a Werewolf and a Wizard." He said sadly then sat down.

Sirius stepped forward from Jinx's grasp and introduced himself. "I am Sirius Black. Friend to Raven, I am a Wizard and animagus." He said then pushing Jinx forward a little. "I am Jinx Black, friend and sister sorceress to Raven." She said letting tears streak her face.

The red heads were next. The twins went first, one was missing his ear. "Fred and George Weasley. Adopted brothers and friends. We're wizards." They said together with their arms around each other.

The shorter red head went next. "Ron Weasley. Friend, Wizard." Ron said then holding the bushy haired girl in his arms as she spoke.

"Hermoine Granger. Friend, muggle born study partner." This confused a lot of them as she started to cry. But they carried on to the boy with dark hair. "I'm Harry Potter, Friend to Raven. I am a Wizard"

A young blonde girl stepped forward. "I am Luna Lovegood, Raven's best friend to her best friend. I am a witch." She said and sat back down confusing every one. Then the eldest blonde stepped forward. "I am Frik the wood Elf. Raven's best friend." He said crying suddenly. For him it was like losing Le Fay all over again.

"I'm Cyborg, Raven was my friend." Cyborg said feeling it was useless to try to explain to every one what he was.

Beast Boy stood up and was noticed for the first time. "I am Beast Boy, Raven's first sort a boyfriend and friend. I am Meta human." Robin stood after Beast Boy sat down. "I am Dick Williams also known as Robin, apprentice to Batman and friend of Raven's. I am human."

"I am Starefire. I was a good friend of Raven's. I am an alien Princess." She said properly then sat down. The two male Ravens only stated that they were brothers to Raven and that they didn't remember their names.

Kurt was next. "I am Kurt Wagner, cousin and friend of Ravens. Half mutant and half demon." Wanda put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I am the Scarlet Witch. Childhood friend of Raven's." She sat down as all of them looked at Severus and he sighed.

"Severus Snape, friend and lover to Raven. Wizard, Master Spy." He stated cooly before leaving the room. He couldn't stand it any more.

It was the next morning and Severus brought her down some breakfast as she was getting dress. Setting the food on the table he helped her with her cloak. "Are you setting to leave again?" He asked almost fearfully.

Raven looked into his eye's and frowned. "Not till after breakfast. Do you want me to stop by any time sooner?" She asked him as he embraced her tightly. "I know you can not. You better eat." Severus said while sitting her down and they ate.

It was eleven and Raven remembered some thing. "Today is February sixth am I right?" She asked pausing and he nodded. Raven dug into her mind and remembered what day Jinx said that Sirius Black died and that it was a good thing too. Right June second. She would have to come back then.

After spending the morning with each other then Raven spent the rest of the day visiting with her friends. Course when it was time to go she smiled and kissed Severus. "I'll see you next year love." he said standing under the tree. "Love you Severus." Raven said kissing him then took a few steps back twisting the time turner.

* * *

Sorry about such the long wait but I finally remembered where I was in this story and I also finally got writers block on my books too so I'll most likely be doing some major fan fic writing.

Sorry again.


	17. A note before you start reading

Hey Blood Mina here so I noticed that this story really, really sucks and that I wasn't using my full potential just because it was a side project. But now I have the new re done story that is much closer to the characters and how they are. Its called Lost in History. Course there are a few changes but it's a little better I promise. Course so people don't get confused I'll leave this story up for about six months at the most and then take it down.

Also too is that I'll be using some of Raven's history from the comics so if any one gets mad or confused please private message me.

With love

~Blood Mina


End file.
